Aïe, ma tête !
by WannaBea
Summary: Draco aime Hermione. Hermione aime Draco. Tout le monde sait cela...sauf eux deux! PostPoudlard
1. Draco Malfoy

_**Vendredi 11 février - Bureau de Draco Malfoy  
**_

* * *

Draco Malfoy, Auror, vingt-quatre ans, à l'apogée de sa carrière, reposa sa tasse de café avec violence sur son bureau. Il se retint de ne pas crier ou de se défouler _vraiment _sur quelque chose…ou quelqu'un, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait pas de préférence…

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Il était de _très_ mauvaise humeur.

Il passa avec frustration une main dans ses cheveux, un tic quand quelque chose le préoccupait. Et cette chose qui le dérangeait comme pas possible, cela faisait deux ans qu'elle occupait son esprit et l'empêchait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il devait faire, deux ans qu'elle lui dépravait la vie, deux ans que ça le torturait, deux ans, ni plus ni moins.

Deux ans. _Deux_ ans. Et deux _très longues _années, en plus de cela!

Ce qui monopolisait l'esprit de Draco Malfoy, ex-espion de l'Ordre du Phoenix, ami très proche de l_'Homme qui avait vaincu_, aussi connu sous le nom de Harry Potter, n'était pas une affaire très simple, étant donné que c'était une affaire de cœur et qu'il n'était pas très habitué (pas du tout, en fait) à ces 'affaires de cœur'… Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce qu'il n'était pas prêt à quitter sa réputation, et quoi de pire, que d' « avouer » (entre guillemets…car il ne l'était pas…) qu'il était en fait un homme très sentimental ?

En repassant en revue les plans entrepris pour se débarrasser de ce sentiment étrange qu'il ressentait pour Hermione Granger, meilleure amie de Harry Potter, jeune femme extraordinairement géniale, inventrice de nombreux sorts et sortilèges en tous genres, Draco se disait bien qu'il avait _tout_ fait. Voyons voir…

_**Solution n°1 : Ignorer ce qu'il ressentait.** _

Echec. Pas très évident quand il passait la totalité de son temps libre avec elle…

_**Solution n°2 :** **Se faire détester de celle qu'il aimait. **_

Echec. _Tellement_ plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

**_Solution n°3 : Essayer de la détester._**

Echec. Voir réponse précédente. C'est fait ? Bon, eh bien imaginez ça multiplié par 'infini'! Voilà, le résultat égal IM-PO-SSIBLE (Il avait toujours aimé s'exprimer clairement, voyez-vous)

**_Solution n°4 : Passer du temps avec elle pour voir s'il avait une chance_**

Echec. Il avait eu un _gros_ problème là… Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance, de ça il s'en était rendu compte, mais ce n'était toujours pas parti !

**_Solution n°5 : Sortir avec d'autres filles._**

Echec (_le plus complet possible et imaginable d'ailleurs)_. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait sortir avec d'autres filles quand il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les comparer à elle ?

**_Solution n°6 : Mieux la connaître._**

Echec. En quoi est-ce que c'était sensé l'aider ? Ça n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation…Mieux il la connaissait, plus il réalisait que ses sentiments s'amplifiaient !

_**Solution n°7 : Attendre que ça lui passe.** _

Echec. EXACTEMENT ce qu'il venait de dire ! Il avait attendu _deux_ ans. Si en deux ans ça ne lui passait pas, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une faute dans le mode d'emploi, qu'il avait pensé. Eh bien, non ! Deux années s'étaient écoulées et rien n'avait changé…à part que les sentiments s'étaient amplifiés (voir solution n°6)

**_Résultat de l'opération :_ _Plus de sentiments bizarres pour Hermione Granger_**

Echec. Echec. Echec. ÉCHEC TOTAL !

Voilà, avec ces quelques explications, vous devez avoir compris pourquoi et à quel point Draco Malfoy, d'habitude si composé et calme (sauf quand en état d'ivresse, si je peux me permettre de préciser), se comportait d'une manière tellement peu comme la sienne.

Ah oui ! Et un critère _très _important : c'était la Saint Valentin…dans 3 jours.

Il ne faudrait pas oublier de préciser _tout de suite _que c'est _Harry Potter_ qui venait de lui rappeler la mauvaise nouvelle quelques instants auparavant. Eh oui ! Quoi de mieux pour commencer la journée que de devoir partager l'ascenseur avec un Harry Potter très guilleret _(…trop même, si vous voulez mon avis…) _qui vous rappelle que le pire jour de l'année n'était que dans trois jours ?

Bien sûr, comme ça ne pouvait pas encore être pire, il lui avait demandé s'il avait l'intention d'emmener _quelqu'un_ de particulier (à ce moment-là il lui avait lancé un regard appuyé et 'voulu complice', même si ça n'avait eu pour effet que de faire Draco augmenter la distance de sécurité minimale dans les mesures du possible…) au bal annuel du Ministère. Et en prenant en compte sa chance infinie, Harry avait dit tout cela, le plus naturellement du monde, dans l'ascenseur, en présence de _quelqu'un_ en particulier…

Vous n'avez pas encore deviné ? Si ? Mais oui ! Bien entendu, c'était notre chère et très admirée, Hermione Granger ! Quelle chance alors pour Draco, n'est-ce pas !

Maintenant, vous devez vous demander pourquoi Draco n'était pas si heureux de voir la Saint-Valentin arriver. Après tout, ce pourrait être une _très_ bonne excuse pour inviter l'objet de ses affections quelque part, non ?

Voyons donc voir ce que M. Malfoy avait à dire à ce sujet…

_Saint-Valentin :_Vous savez, ce **stupide** jour de l'année ou tous les **stupides** amoureux se réunissent pour avoir des **stupides** dîners **stupidement** romantiques à se dire des **stupides** mots doux à l'oreille et à s'embrasser **stupidement** sans aucune **stupide** raison à part celle de donner envie de vomir à ceux qui ont (ou n'ont pas) la chance d'être seuls et beaucoup mieux comme ça ?

_(Merci pour cette intervention très intéressante de M. Draco Malfoy au sujet de la Saint-Valentin…Espérons que vous avez maintenant compris ce que Draco Malfoy pensait du 14 février… )_

Oui, eh bien il se trouve que, malheureusement pour Draco, _ce jour là_ de l'année qui approchait à grands pas…Ce jour détestable et détesté ; insupportable et plus que _très difficilement_ supporté de (presque) tous…

Récapitulons, pourquoi est-ce que _Draco Malfoy_ aimai- non…_appréciait particulièrement_, de toutes les personnes sur terre, une certaine Hermione Granger ?

Peut-être parce qu'elle était intelligente, belle, gentille, spontanée, passionnée, généreuse, manipulatrice, drôle, insupportable, intéressante, mystérieuse et à la fois ouverte, franche, courageuse, vulnérable, indépendante…bref aimable, et donc aimée ?

Avant que tout le monde s'emballe, Hermione Granger n'était sûrement pas la femme idéale de Draco, ni la femme parfaite, bien au contraire…Mais en même temps, elle s'en rapprochait énormément… Oui, comme tous les êtres humains, Draco était complexe, et Hermione aussi. Sauf qu'ici, nous avons affaire à deux êtres humains différents de la moyenne et donc, inévitablement, _très très très _complexes.

Dans l'explication que Draco avait faite pour expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles il aimait _(oui d'accord, il l'avouait, il l'aimait…mais elle ne l'aimait pas, donc à quoi est-ce que cela servait-il de l'avouer ?)_ Hermione, il y avait un grand nombre d'oppositions. Ce nombre d'oppositions, lorsque employées pour décrire une personne, nous démontre qu'on connaît bien, et même très bien la personne. En effet, cela signifie que l'on a vu la personne concernée à son plus haut et à son plus bas, ou plutôt à ses deux extrêmes pour une émotion, d'où le fait que Draco aime Hermione à la fois pour son courage et pour sa vulnérabilité ou encore par le fait qu'elle soit à la fois gentille et insupportable…

D'ailleurs, on pourrait remarquer que personne n'est parfait et que la preuve d'un vrai, pur, simple (euh…pas toujours…) amour, est d'aimer chez l'autre jusqu'à ses défauts…car on ne peut aimer entièrement qu'à partir de cela…ne dit-on pas « pour le meilleur et pour le pire » ?

Mais bien sûr, la chose la plus intéressante de cette 'analyse', était que Draco figurait parmi le nombre très restreint des individus vivants sur cette terre à avoir vu Hermione Granger à ses deux extrêmes pour une émotion bien précise… L'amour… ou la haine. Evidemment, cela n'avait jamais été de la haine pure et dure, mais cela se rapprochait énormément de cela.

A une époque, Draco Malfoy haïssait Hermione Granger pour les mêmes raisons qu'il l'aimait aujourd'hui :

Parce qu'elle était belle (il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué…ou refusait de le faire), parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à la battre dans une seule matière (synonyme d'intelligente…), parce qu'elle n'avait pas peur de le gifler (passionnée, courageuse), de lui répondre (franche), de lui tenir tête (en d'autres mots, elle était vraiment insupportable), parce qu'il ne la comprenait pas, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'elle allait faire dans la seconde qui suivait (spontanée), parce qu'en elle-même, Hermione Granger était une énigme que Draco n'avait pas réussi et ne réussissait toujours pas à résoudre (mystérieuse, intéressante)…

Nous avons donc ici la preuve que Draco Malfoy avait haï et maintenant aimait chaque trait de la personnalité d'Hermione Granger… Maintenant, passons à l'étape suivante : Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas passé à _l'action _? Sauver la princesse du sorcier diabolique, tomber amoureux de la jolie princesse, faire en sorte que la princesse tombe amoureuse de lui, vivre heureux et avoir beaucoup d'enfants avec la princesse, avec qui il s'était marié entre temps. C'était dans la poche, non ?

Euh…Un petit problème ici…

**1.** « Sauver la princesse du sorcier diabolique » : Déjà fait…sauf que c'était _Harry_ qui avait sauvé _Ginny_ de_ Voldemort_ (qui était mort un peu après)…en quoi est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec Draco ?

**2.** « Faire en sorte que la princesse tombe amoureuse de lui » …Un peu dur, étant donné que la princesse était beaucoup trop _bien_ pour lui

**3.** « Vivre heureux et avoir beaucoup d'enfants avec la princesse, avec qui il s'était marié entre temps » Il faudrait déjà que tous les critères soient remplis…et jusque-là, il n'en voyait qu'un seul : celui de tomber amoureux de la princesse…

Parce que, ce n'était pas fini :

**4.** Hermione Granger, « princesse », demoiselle en détresse ? Pardon, mais vous avez dû vous tromper de personne…

**5.** Draco Malfoy, preux chevalier, aideur des pauvres et justicier des puissants ? Euh…désolé…Mauvaise adresse.

**6.** « DANS LA POCHE » ? Non, mais vous êtes malade ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce plan ?

Oui, donc, évidemment, la vie n'était pas simple pour notre pauvre Draco Malfoy, qui depuis la chute de Voldemort et l'emprisonnement de tous les Mangemorts en fuite depuis le premier événement, n'avait pas grand-chose à faire dans son grand bureau vide d'émotions et de sentiments…personne ne le comprenait…personne ne pouvait le comprendre…si seulement les gens voulaient apprendre…et essayer de se rapprocher de lui…et de voir au-delà de ses yeux gris…

Et le voilà qui se remettait à être poétique (si on pouvait appeler cela poétique) et à rimer…Il devait vraiment se trouver un autre job…Peut-être à Gringotts…Il avait toujours aimé l'Arithmancie…les runes, les chiffres, les problèmes, Hermione Granger…oui, ce serait peut-être une bonne idée…

Draco ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte mais depuis qu'il était arrivé à son bureau, une personne l'observait de très près, suivant chacun de ses mouvements et écoutant le moindre bruit, la moindre parole, qu'il émettait. Il se rendait encore moins compte qu'il avait parlé la moitié du temps à voix haute et que la figure dans l'ombre avait une fois ou deux dû réprimer une très forte envie de rire en l'entendant monologuer de la sorte…

* * *

Note de l'auteur (mode expressif):

_**Review?**_


	2. Hermione Granger

_**Vendredi 11 février – Bureau d'Hermione Granger** _

* * *

Hermione Granger entra dans son bureau, chargée d'une grosse pile de dossiers, qu'elle déposa avec précaution dur la table située près de l'étagère. Elle commença ensuite à classer les dossiers méthodiquement. Aujourd'hui c'était vendredi, ce qui voulait dire que c'était son jour de chance (aussi connu sous le nom de corvée) : classage et rangement des dossiers traités par sa division pendant la semaine (et il y en avait pas mal…).

Ah…on ne peut pas tout avoir…quelques heures de sacrifice valaient bien la peine pour ce travail qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur.

Et quel métier ? Chercheuse ! Elle travaillait au Département du Développement des Relations Inter Magiques. Cela nécessitait des aptitudes en à peu près tout : Runes, Métamorphoses, Langues, Histoire de la Magie, Géographie, Connaissances des différents groupes ethniques, et surtout, SURTOUT, Patience et Persévérance, la devise du département. Elle avait beaucoup progressé au niveau patience, mais il lui restait quand même beaucoup à travailler là-dessus…

L'aspect qu'elle aimait le plus de ce métier ? Sa dualité : non seulement travaillait-elle dans un bureau, à faire des recherches, mais elle avait en même temps la possibilité d'agir sur le terrain. Ce côté spécial, elle l'adorait : le contact avec des gens, des peuples différents et intéressants. Ainsi, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, elle n'était pas enfermée dans un bureau, toute la journée, entourée de piles de livres, à faire des calculs, des traductions, des déchiffrages interminables.

En fait, depuis la chute de Voldemort et de ses derniers suiveurs, quelques années après la fin de ses études, c'était, paradoxalement, Harry, Ginny et Draco qui s'étaient retrouvés enfermés dans un bureau, livrés à eux-mêmes, à faire de la paperasse et à s'ennuyer à mourir. Ah…les désavantages de la vie d'un Auror…

En parlant d'Aurors…

Brusquement, son visage s'assombrit notablement. _Concentre-toi sur ton travail. _Elle essaya. _Ne pense pas à ça. _Visiblement ça ne marchait pas. _Allez Hermione._ Trop tard, elle n'arrivait pas à lire les titres des dossiers. Son esprit était occupé à autre chose.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber brutalement sur sa chaise en poussant un long soupir. _On se calme Hermione, on se calme. Respire traaaanquillement et détends-toi…_ Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, tout en mettant ses coudes sur le bureau et ferma les yeux. _Compte jusqu'à dix et tout sera mieux. Ne pense pas à **ça**. Ne pense pas à **ça**. Ne pense pas- _Elle rouvrit les yeux. En se répétant cela dans sa tête, elle ne faisait qu'empirer la situation.

A vingt-quatre ans, Hermione Granger possédait déjà une brillante carrière dans le monde magique : élève prodige (elle avait fini ses études avec des résultats dignes de très grands sorciers et sorcières, parmi lesquels figuraient les fondateurs eux-mêmes), stratège géniale, combattante acharnée, chercheuse très sollicitée, Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, et la liste s'allongeait encore et encore…

Pourtant, il y avait bien quelque chose qui la tracassait… Elle se fit mentalement un bilan rapide de sa vie. (Voyons voir :)

**Vie professionnelle **magnifique. Un métier qu'elle adorait. Des collègues compétents.

**Vie privée (1)** magnifique. Des amis compréhensifs, loyaux, drôles.

**Vie privée (2)** bien bas. Des difficultés significatives. Vide important.

_NB : le (1) désignait l'amitié et le (2) l'amour…mais ça, tout le monde avait bien dû le comprendre._

Ce matin, alors qu'elle était dans l'ascenseur et qu'elle montait pour aller à son étage, elle avait croisé _une certaine personne_. Et, vu sa chance, cette certaine personne s'était avérée être Draco Malfoy, le Seul, l'Unique, l'Irremplaçable. Bref, _Le_ Draco Malfoy. La même personne qui occupait la majorité de ses pensées pendant la journée et la totalité de ses rêves, cauchemars, et autres manifestations de son subconscient pendant la nuit.

La question que l'on pourrait se poser serait maintenant, tout étonné : « _Mais pourquoi ? »_

Vous n'en avez pas la moindre idée ? Vraiment ? Du tout ?

Que l'on ne s'imagine pas des choses invraisemblables, la réponse était très simple, en fait.

…Toujours pas d'idées ? Sûr ? Certain ?

Eh bien, il se pouvait bien (très certainement) que la dénommée Hermione Granger ait la (grande) possibilité d'être un peu (beaucoup) _amoureuse_ de ce même Draco Malfoy.

Ne la regardez pas comme cela ! Ce n'était pas facile à voir _(pour elle en tout cas, parce que pour les autres, c'était une autre histoire…)_. La preuve ? Elle ne s'était rendue compte de cette « espèce de petite maladie obsessionnelle » il y a seulement un an et demi. Depuis cette découverte, notre pauvre héroïne essayait tant bien que mal de vivre avec…

Mais nous nous écartons du sujet. Revenons donc à nos moutons. Autrement dit, à ce fameux _Incident de l'ascenseur _(notez la majuscule au « i »). Comme annoncé précédemment, Mademoiselle Granger était « bien bas » dans sa vie sentimentale, ce qui a été un peu expliqué par le ''phénomène Draco Malfoy-ien'', et le syndrome du même nom dont elle était profondément atteinte.

Assez avec les phrases de six kilomètres.

Parlons moins. Parlons mieux. Parlons _court_ !

Précis.

…mais pas intéressant (et je me permets d'ajouter qu'on n'avance pas trop, là !)

**( ( FLASH-BACK ) )**

_**L'Incident de l'ascenseur :**_

_- Salut Hermione, lui dit Harry d'un ton enjoué tout en s'approchant d'elle pour lui faire la bise_

_- Harry ! Quelle bonne surprise, s'exclama-t-elle, heureuse de voir un de ses meilleurs amis._

_Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard, lorsqu'elle regarda derrière Harry, qu'elle s'aperçut que Draco était là, resté en retrait. Leurs regards se croisèrent et un petit sourire hésitant se forma sur ses lèvres. Soulagée (pour une raison inconnue), elle le lui rendit par un grand sourire._

_Malheureusement, l'atmosphère, après s'être relâchée, s'était à nouveau tendue :_

_Tout d'abord, Harry fit une sorte de clin d'œil complice bizarre à Hermione (ça vous rassurerait un « clin d'œil complice » de votre meilleur ami, vous ? Surtout qu'ils étaient dans un ascenseur avec la personne dont elle était amoureuse depuis un an et demi…ça n'arrangeait pas trop les choses)._

_Serait-ce possible…qu'il sache ? Mais non ! En tout cas, elle espérait qu'il ne ferait pas quelque chose d'idiot…_

…_La pauvre, si elle savait…_

_Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il avait commencé à parler de la Saint-Valentin à Draco. Et Hermione avait bien entendu eu le plaisir d'assister au changement d'expressions faciales de Draco pendant qu'Harry, une lueur de malice dans les yeux, lui demandait s'il avait quelqu'un en tête pour le bal du Ministère. L'intéressé lui avait paru un peu gêné, sans doute parce qu'il savait qu'elle allait être blessée qu'il ne l'ait pas prévenue, ni même parlé de sa dernière conquête. Cela avait eu pour effet de sentir son cœur se resserrer à cette pensée. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Draco, dans les assez nombreuses conversations qu'ils avaient eues, n'avait jamais mentionné de petites amies, ni de vie amoureuse…Là aussi, son cœur se serra un peu plus. _

_Ainsi, perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione n'avait pas vraiment suivi la conversation. De toutes manières, elle n'avait aucune envie de savoir qui Draco allait emmener au bal, vu que ce ne serait pas elle. Bref, la conversation s'était interrompue là, en tout cas pour elle, car l'ascenseur était arrivé à l'étage du Département du Développement des Relations Inter Magiques, qui était quelques étages en dessous de celui des Aurors, dont la base était au dernier. Un rapide « au revoir » à Harry et Draco et elle était sortie aussi vite qu'elle l'avait pu. _

**( ( FIN FLASH-BACK ) )**

On comprend donc que cette situation n'avait pas beaucoup aidé pour l'estime et le moral de la jeune femme.

Allez, Hermione, se dit-elle, reprends tes esprits, ce n'est pas la peine de te torturer encore plus en y repensant. Et c'était vrai :

Tout le monde ici connaît l'expression ''toucher le fond'' ?

Bien. Donc tout le monde peut s'imaginer la position d'Hermione. Sauf qu'il y a une petite précision à apporter dans ce cas-ci : non seulement Miss Granger touchait le fond, mais ça ne suffisait pas, elle aurait voulu commencer à creuser !

…Au sens figuré du terme, bien sûr ! Techniquement parlant, elle avait été en train de monter, mais ça, ce n'est qu'un autre détail – de peu d'importance, bien entendu (sinon, nous en parlerions…ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas…).

Et puis, pourquoi Harry lui avait-il adressé un clin d'œil si c'était pour qu'elle souffre encore plus de cette conversation. Peut-être qu'il pensait que taquiner Draco l'amuserait elle aussi. En tout cas, ça n'avait pas marché, et Hermione ne s'était pas amusée du tout. On pourrait presque dire que cela n'avait fait que lui _pourrir_ la journée. D'ailleurs, le simple fait qu'Harry lui rappelle qu'il y avait un bal au Ministère…ça l'énervait déjà.

Stupide bal de la Saint-Valentin qui ne se déroulait même pas le 14 février, mais le 13, pour bien énerver tous les gens avec un minimum de bon sens, comme elle (elle n'avait pas encore trouvé d'autres personnes dotées d'un minimum de bon sens). Bien sûr, c'était une idée _de génie_ de gâcher une journée _entière_ de plus pour une raison aussi stupide que la soi-disant ''fête des amoureux''.

La question que le Ministère de la Magie avait dû se poser était :

**Pourquoi le faire le jour de la Saint-Valentin** (qui était déjà assez difficile à supporter pour Hermione) **quand on pouvait faire le double :**

**- de bénéfices** (les commerçants, mais cela affectait aussi le ministère),

**- d'heureux** (dont elle ne faisait certainement pas partie),

- **de vacances** (il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : personne ne travaillait vraiment ce jour-là…ils étaient tous trop occupés à rêvasser ou à s'envoyer des mots d'amour…ça la répugnait)

**- _ET_ de temps à passer avec son conjoint à s'embrasser, se faire des câlins, se dire des « je t'aime » ?** (Comment pouvait-on passer une journée à faire cela ? …alors DEUX !)

_Le Ministère avait bien fait les choses : dans cette question qu'ils s'étaient posée, ils avaient aussi inclus, en bonus « faire le double d'emmerdement (il n'y avait pas d'autre terme employable…) pour Hermione Granger ». Comment allait-elle survivre pendant ces deux jours ? _

Avec un soupir, elle se leva et se remit au travail si passionnant qu'elle avait interrompu de faire un instant plus tôt. La pause qu'elle s'était accordée avait duré bien trop peu à son goût. Enfin bref, si classer des dossiers pouvait lui changer les idées, elle le ferait. Vivent les vendredis ! …Vraiment…

Hermione, tout comme Draco un peu plus tôt, avait aussi été observée par quelqu'un durant ces quelques minutes de…disons, réflexion.

Et ce que le lecteur ne savait pas non plus, c'est que cette personne, dissimulée dans l'ombre, avait remarqué la mélancolie qui prenait place assez souvent sur le visage d'Hermione.

* * *

Note de l'auteur (en mode pathétique): 

** Merci d'avoir lu ! Merci pour les reviews ! Merci pour tout !  
**

**Ayez pitié, et laissez une review, je vous en supplie... la charité... ; )**


	3. Harry Potter

**_Vendredi 11 février – Un Ascenseur du Ministère de la Magie (J -3)_**

* * *

Harry sourit. L'année dernière il avait déjà réussi à caser Pansy et Ron ensemble. Il fallait pourtant bien avouer qu'avec eux deux ça avait été plutôt facile : il n'avait eu qu'à convaincre Ron d'aller parler avec Pansy.

Maintenant, son prochain objectif : Hermione et Draco… Dans ce cas-ci, il ne se voyait pas trop aller voir Draco et lui dire d'aller parler de ses sentiments avec Hermione. D'accord, il s'entendait bien, même très bien, avec lui, mais pas au point de vouloir se faire trancher en rondelles…

Donc, cette mission de rendre deux de ses meilleurs amis plus heureux : voilà qui relevait du défi ! Et puis, ça allait être intéressant…et quand ils seraient (enfin !) ensemble, tout le monde le remercierait d'avoir fait cesser tous ces regards à la dérobée, ces soupirs, et ces soi-disant secrets qu'ils avaient.

D'ailleurs, il avait décidé voilà quelques années de leur laisser encore un an ou deux pour s'avouer leur flamme l'un à l'autre. Tous seuls. Il leur avait fait confiance (la plus grosse erreur de sa vie !). A croire que deux personnes réfléchies et intelligentes comme Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy n'avaient pas réussi à régler leurs affaires entre eux, comme des grands. Enfin, peu importait tout cela vu que notre cher et dévoué Harry Potter s'était mis en tête de faire son devoir de meilleur ami et de sauveur de l'humanité… Il allait leur donner un _petit_ (bien sûr !) coup de main.

Et quand il leur dirait que c'était lui qui avait arrangé le coup (comme un pro !), il oublierait peut-être de mentionner le _petit_ pari sans importance qu'il avait fait…ni la _petite _sommed'argent qu'il avait amassée en ayant eu la géniale idée de monter une micro entreprise avec les paris. Et que ces paris sans importance étaient en fait basés sur l'innocente et naïve question : **Combien de temps Draco et Hermione vont-ils mettre pour sortir ensemble ?**

C'est en effet, comme on aurait pu le deviner, pour cela qu'il avait orienté la conversation sur la Saint-Valentin alors qu'il était dans l'ascenseur avec ses deux cibles

Il avait bien remarqué qu'Hermione avait l'air d'être ailleurs, perdue dans ses pensées, depuis qu'il avait abordé le sujet du bal de Saint-Valentin. L'Auror avait tout de même apprécié le fait de 'torturer' un peu son confrère. Mais son plan n'avait pas vraiment marché au niveau ''rapprochement des deux cibles'' car Hermione était sortie presque en courant. Et pire que cela (SACRILÈGE SUPRÊME !): elle ne s'était pas retournée.

Elle était donc partie sans savoir le contenu de la conversation entre Draco et lui. Sans connaître la réponse que Draco avait donnée à Harry. Sans voir la mine qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de dissimuler lorsqu'elle était partie. Sans se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas cessé de lui lancer des regards tout en lui parlant.

Ah là là ! Quel dé-**sas**-tre, vous dis-je ! Quel désastre !

Bon, ce serait pour une autre fois…

En attendant, il s'était tout de même fixé un objectif : les mettre au courant de ce que l'autre ressentait par une série de stratagèmes plus époustouflants les uns que les autres, avant la Saint-Valentin. Ainsi, ils seraient déjà ensemble le jour J, soit la fête des amoureux.

On était par conséquent déjà au J -3 de l'opération DHSV (eh oui, Harry tenait beaucoup à ce que cela reste secret et le plus professionnel possible…), aussi connue sous le nom de « Draco – Hermione – Saint – Valentin » (très logique, selon Harry, mais à la fois très difficile à décoder…toujours selon Harry bien sûr !). Et le (_très dévoué_, pourrait-on ajouter) meilleur ami avait donc commencé à mettre son plan en action…

Malheureusement, cette première tentative de ''rapprochement des individus visés'' n'avait pas vraiment marché (du tout !). Et les observations postérieures qu'il avait faites lui indiquaient qu'ils devait réussir son projet coûte que coûte, pour le bonheur (mais surtout, pour la santé mentale) de Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger.

Eh oui ! Quel plan de génie, n'est-ce pas, que d'aller voir les réactions ultérieures de ses deux cibles ?

…_Sauf que ça n'avait pas servi à grand-chose… à part se sentir très coupable de n'avoir mis son plan à exécution plus tôt…_

Et donc par conséquent, ça avait renforcé énormément la conviction et le désir qu'il avait de les mettre ensemble ! Comme quoi, finalement, c'_était_ une idée de génie !

…_Mais Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui l'attendait… S'il avait su, il aurait certainement déjà baissé les bras…_

Enfin, assez d'autosatisfaction, maintenant, il fallait se préparer pour le plan suivant.

Rien que d'y penser, un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Au travail ! »

* * *

Note de l'auteur (en mode coupable n°1) :

**C****'était court, je sais mais le seul but du chapitre c'était la transition... Désolée. **

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé quand même...s'il vous plaît? ne serait-ce que par bonté d'âme... **


	4. Première Tentative

**_Samedi 12 février – Appartement d'H. Granger (J -2)_**

* * *

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le canapé de son appartement londonien. Elle poussa un long soupir. La journée avait été longue, mais elle n'était pas encore finie. Pour ceux qui pourraient s'étonner, elle avait décidé de travailler aujourd'hui, bien que ce soit le week-end, en raison de la quantité énorme de paperasse et de choses à faire. Un dîner d'affaire l'attendait encore, et si elle en croyait sa montre, qui donnait 19 heures 30, il lui restait approximativement trente minutes pour se préparer…

La jeune femme se releva d'un coup, alarmée.

…_trente minutes ! _

Ses rêves d'un bain chaud relaxant tombaient à l'eau, c'était le cas de le dire. Elle ferma les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre le canapé. Pourquoi sa « chef » avait-elle choisi exactement ce jour-ci pour prendre un congé ? Si quelqu'un savait ce que la malchance dans ce monde, c'était bien Mlle Granger…

Hier, en arrivant au Département du Développement des Relations Inter Magiques, elle avait trouvé placée sur son bureau une lettre griffonnée à la hâte :

**_Hermione,_**

**_Je suis vraiment désolée de devoir te prévenir aussi tard mais William a eu un malaise cette nuit (je suis à l'hôpital) et j'ai dû l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste de en urgence. Je préfère rester près de lui pour aujourd'hui. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave, a dit le docteur, juste une réaction à une poussée de magie, ou un truc du genre…_**

**_Je te laisse toutes les responsabilités jusqu'à mon retour. Je te fais confiance._**

**_Merci et bonne chance, _**

**_Callista_**

Au début, Hermione avait été inquiète pour William : il allait bientôt avoir huit ans, mais Callista le couvait telle une mère poule… Bon, si ce n'était rien de grave, ça ne lui posait pas de problèmes. D'ailleurs, sa supérieure hiérarchique lui avait déjà laissé l'entière responsabilité du Département du DdRIM à plusieurs reprises, notamment lorsqu'elle prenait des vacances, ou se rendait à des congrès.

Malheureusement, la situation, pour la jeune femme, allait se détériorer dans les deux prochaines minutes.

_…deux minutes plus tard :_

« Allo ?

- Mlle Granger ? demanda la personne à l'autre bout de la ligne

- C'est moi. Et vous êtes…

- Maltovaski. Serge Maltovaski, répondit l'inconnu, qui n'était plus si inconnu, d'une voix enjouée. J'ai été contacté par Mme Johnson qui me faisait part de son absence, mais je suis sûr que nous pourrons nous-même trouver un arrangement prometteur autour d'un dîner, disons ce soir ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr monsieur Maltovaski.

- Parfait alors, nous nous retrouverons devant _Le gant de velours_, vers 20 heures, pour notre dîner d'affaires. Je vous fais confiance. Merci et passez une bonne journée Mlle Granger ! »

M. Maltovaski, un contact important pour le Département, car il faisait partie de la Commission Internationale des Relations du monde magique, lui avait raccroché au nez, sans qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot. Bref, ce n'était pas très grave : elle n'avait rien de prévu pour ce soir-là. (Eh oui, vous aviez bien deviné, elle était dépourvue A CE POINT-LA de vie normale, en dehors de son travail.)

Nous passerons les détails de la journée d'Hermione Granger. La seule chose à savoir est qu'elle fut extrêmement fatigante pour la jeune sorcière, et que rentrée chez elle, les pensées de M. Maltovaski et de son dîner lui étaient sorties de l'esprit, et qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : aller se coucher.

_19 h 40 :_

Bon, se dit Hermione, je ferais peut-être mieux d'aller me doucher et me changer tout de suite si je ne veux pas avoir l'air horrible ou arriver en retard. C'est sûr que cela ferait une mauvaise impression…

_19 h 50 :_

Hermione sortit de la douche et alla choisir ses vêtements pour la soirée.

_19 h 55 :_

Elle finit de s'habiller.

_19 h 57 :_

Dernière touche de maquillage.

_19 h 58 :_

Elle attrapa son sac à main et se dépêcha de sortir de son appartement.

_19 h 59 :_

Elle rouvrit la porte avec précipitation : où avait-elle donc mis sa baguette magique ?

_20 h 00 :_

La jeune femme apparut devant le restaurant du _Gant de Velours._

_**(Le Gant de Velours)**_

Hermione se dirigea vers le maître d'hôtel.

« Bonjour, j'ai un dîner avec Monsieur Mal-

- Ah oui, c'est vous ! Il est arrivé il n'y a pas cinq minutes. Je vais vous conduire à votre table. C'est la meilleure du restaurant.

- Ah…

- Je suis certain qu'elle vous semblera parfaite pour cette occasion à célébrer.

- Oui. Si vous voulez…

- Mais bien sûr! Ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère... Et voici votre table. »

Tandis qu'ils conversaient, le maître d'hôtel l'avait conduite jusqu'à une sorte d'alcôve, et s'était écarté, pour lui laisser la vue qu'il lui avait jusque-là obstruée.

Il avait raison, la table était certainement la mieux située de tout le restaurant. On avait à la fois l'intimité du renfoncement du mur et la vue d'ensemble sur le reste de la salle. Un homme se tenait assis, dos à elle. En entendant les voix, il s'était tourné, et aussitôt rassis. Quelle malchance, s'était-il dit, d'avoir un dîner avec son chef ce soir, car il l'aurait volontiers échangé contre la belle jeune femme qui s'approchait en suivant le maître d'hôtel.

Soudain, il se rendit compte que les voix s'étaient arrêtées à sa hauteur. Il tourna la tête…et à sa plus grande surprise se trouva face à Hermione Granger. Pourquoi s'était-elle arrêtée là ?

De son côté, Hermione se demandait par quel hasard elle se retrouvait en face de Draco Malfoy, alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal (mais plutôt mal…) de le faire sortir de ses pensées. Elle avait un dîner d'affaires, un accord à conclure avec un homme important.

Tous deux se dirent au même instant : « Il doit y avoir erreur »

« Excusez-moi, demanda Draco, plus prompt qu'Hermione, il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part, j'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ah, c'est possible, lui répondit le maître d'hôtel, qui ne semblait bizarrement pas surpris, je vais vérifier. Pourtant votre ami avait bien dit –

- Attendez une minute là, « notre ami » ?

- Eh bien oui ! Votre ami. Celui qui a fait la réservation.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez…

- …Il m'a dit que c'était une surprise, un cadeau de mariage et qu'il fallait donc que la table soit très romantique, et tous les détails nécessaires…

- Euh…je crois que vous vous êtes trompé de personnes… Nous ne sommes pas mariés (_Pas que ça me dérangerait, pensa-t-il_), dit Draco en jetant un regard vers Hermione.

- Peut-être… Voyons voir, quel est votre nom ?

- Draco Malfoy.

- Oui. C'est bien ça. Monsieur et Madame Draco et Hermione Malfoy. »

Les deux concernés se regardèrent, ébahis, et firent instinctivement un pas sur le côté. Le maître d'hôtel, sans avoir l'air de se rendre compte de l'étonnement de ces deux clients, les laissa plantés à se regarder, tous deux se demandant pour quelle raison il faisait tellement chaud tout à coup…

Ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole en premier, sur un ton qu'elle voulait détaché :

« Bon, j'imagine qu'on devrait profiter de ce 'cadeau' pour ce soir… j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un veut qu'on mange ensemble… et puis si c'est déjà payé d'avance et réservé, je ne vais pas m'en priver… »

Malheureusement, Draco eut l'impression qu'elle lui parlait froidement et qu'en réalité elle n'avait aucune envie de dîner avec lui…

« Tu n'es pas obligée de rester, tu sais. Je crois que je pourrais me trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui je pourrais partager cette table assez facilement, lui répliqua-t-il d'une manière assez froide.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir passer plus de temps en ma compagnie… »

La jeune femme en eut le souffle coupé : **elle** ? Ne pas vouloir passer du temps avec _lui_ ? Quelle question absurde…

« Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien le faire penser que je n'ai pas envie de dîner avec lui ? »

Elle eut un petit rire à cette pensée, ce qui résulta en Draco la regardant avec curiosité…

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?

- Tu crois que je ne veux pas dîner avec toi alors qu'en vérité j'en meurs d'envie… »

**_Avait-elle vraiment dit ça ? Son imagination devait être en train de lui jouer des tours… Bon, autant profiter d'un petit repas en tête à tête avec Hermione Granger… Après tout, c'était une opportunité qui ne lui arriverait sans doute plus jamais… _**

_Avait-elle vraiment dit ça ? Décidément, elle perdait son contrôle d'elle-même… Elle lui disait même des choses qu'elle aurait préféré garder à l'intérieur de ses pensées… De toutes manières, il n'avait pas dû remarquer, vu qu'il croyait qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de rester avec lui..._

Dans son appartement, un certain Harry Potter assistait à la scène par l'intermédiaire de sa boule magique…Le pauvre ! Si quelqu'un l'avait vu, la personne aurait vraiment eu pitié de lui. Il semblait avoir ingéré un aliment assez acide, vu la grimace sur son visage (qui ne lui allait pas très bien d'ailleurs…). C'est à ce moment précis que Ginny Potter choisit d'entrer dans la salle. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide sur son mari, elle soupira puis demanda « Encore occupé à vérifier comment avance ta mission ? ». Le regard massacreur que lui lança ce dernier répondait plus que très bien à la question. Avec un petit sourire amusé, Ginny quitta la pièce… Harry reporta son attention aux événements dans le _Gant de Velours._

De Draco et Hermione, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était rendu compte qu'il s'asseyait : un instant ils se regardaient, avec des têtes d'ahuris totaux, et la seconde suivante, ils étaient installés, face à face, souriants…

Fort heureusement pour nous, ils avaient reçu assez de chocs pour une soirée et ne jugèrent pas intéressant de relever cette situation comme extrêmement étrange_. L'allitération était ici nécessitée au plus haut point, pour accentuer l'extrême étrangeté de la situation…mais nous commençons à paraphraser. (Nous n'importunerons pas le lecteur de ces leçons de style…bref, passons.)_

_20 h 10 : _

Le maître d'hôtel vint prendre leurs commandes.

_20 h 20 :_

Les plats commencèrent à arriver…

_20 h 25 :_

Pas encore de présence notable de conversation chez les deux individus…

_20 h 30 :_

Tentative d'engagement de conversation _(quel beau style…)_ par l'un des spécimens.

_20 h 31 :_

Tentative réussie. Conversation engagée.

_20 h 32 :_

Oops. Dîner prêt. Fin des notes.

**(Une Ginny énervée n'est pas une Ginny agréable à voir, et surtout, elle peut être très persuasive quand elle le veut. Pour les idiots, elle fait plus peur que… n'importe qui… à part peut-être… Non. Personne, en fait. **_(Notons l'éloquence avec laquelle Harry Potter s'exprime et démontre ses arguments…)_

Ainsi, notre cher ange gardien ne put continuer son observation _(très approfondie)_ du comportement humain. Lorsqu'il retourna à sa boule magique, Draco et Hermione étaient en train de quitter le restaurant. Apparemment, vu leur attitude, il n'y avait eu aucun changement.

Prem. – euh…_deuxième_ tentative : échec.

Vers 23 heures, Mme Potter entra dans le bureau de son mari. Elle le trouva assis, le regard perdu dans le vide, et au bord des larmes.

* * *

Note de l'auteur (en mode "Peace and Love hystérique répétitif") :

**Je vous aime ! Merci pour les reviews ! Je vous aime ! Merci encore ! Hugs for everyone !**


	5. Blaise Zabini

_**Dimanche 13 février – Appartement de Blaise Zabini (J -1)**_

* * *

Blaise Zabini laissa tomber son lourd équipage constitué de plusieurs sacs de tailles diverses et variées. Cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui, étant parti avec l'équipe de Quidditch anglaise autour du monde pour une série de matchs en vue de se qualifier pour la prochaine coupe du monde.

Il y avait presque un mois qu'il n'avait pas vu ses amis, et bien qu'il ait entendu parler du plan d'Harry, il voulait vérifier tout cela par lui-même. Peut-être qu'il donnerait rendez-vous à Harry, Ginny, Ron et Pansy demain pour rattraper le temps perdu et discuter du mission pour le moins intéressante que son ami s'était mis en tête d'accomplir. En tout cas, pour le moment, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était prendre une bonne douche et aller dormir (que voulez-vous, le décalage horaire…).

Cependant, le sort en avait décidé autrement…

À peine fut-il sorti de la salle de bain, qu'il vit un hibou attendre patiemment devant l'une des fenêtres de sa salle à manger. Il est drôlement bien élevé, cet animal, se dit Blaise, ça doit être celui d'Hermione… Il ne fut donc pas surpris lorsqu'il ouvrit la lettre de voir la belle écriture de son amie :

_**Blaise !**_

_**Comment vas-tu ? Si je me rappelle bien, tu dois être rentré il n'y a pas trop longtemps… J'espère que tout se passe bien et que tu n'**_

L'écriture s'arrêtait là, et Blaise nota la présence de quelques gouttes d'encre sur le côté du parchemin. Bizarre, c'est tout de même Hermione, pensa-t-il. Mais la lettre continuait.

_**Je suis désolée mais je viens de recevoir une lettre de Draco. Je suis vraiment confuse (Tu n'as pas idée à quel point…). Dans sa lettre, il m'invite à être sa cavalière pour le bal de la Saint-Valentin. J'ai l'impression qu'il se moque de moi. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?**_

_**Tu pourrais me donner un petit conseil ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire du tout… Dire oui ? Mais s'il n'était pas sérieux ? …Dire non ? Et s'il était sérieux ? Il y a tellement de possibilités que je ne sais pas laquelle choisir**_

Blaise sourit. Typique d'Hermione de paniquer pour un rien. À croire qu'elle était réellement stressée : elle ne réfléchissait plus logiquement.

_**Merci de répondre au plus vite !**_

_**Hermione**_

_**PS : Je vais peut-être lui envoyer un hibou pour lui demander…**_

Ah ! Son amie avait du reprendre un peu ses esprits : elle avait trouvé une solution à ses problèmes toute seule…

La pauvre tout de même… Elle avait l'air de paniquer plus qu'elle ne le devrait. À moins que ce ne soit l'un des plans d'Harry...dans ce cas-ci, il ferait mieux de ne pas trop parler avec Hermione, car il pourrait nuire à la situation. Ginny lui avait déjà écrit une lettre, racontant à quel point son mari était désespéré et ne pensait plus qu'à cette mission. Mieux valait ne rien faire, car Harry pourrait très bien s'en prendre à lui…Le joueur de Quidditch international commençait à se diriger vers son bureau pour poser la lettre lorsqu'un autre hibou fit irruption dans la pièce.

_**Département des Relations ministérielles : Annonce**_

**_Chers invités au bal du Ministère de la Magie, organisé à l'occasion de la Saint-Valentin, nous avons le regret de vous annoncer que le bal a été reporté au jour précis de la St Valentin._**

**_Le bal aura donc lieu ce lundi 14 février dans les locaux du Ministère (salle des fêtes). Veuillez nous excuser pour tout inconvénient causé par ce report,_**

_**Sincèrement,**_

_**Miranda Clark, Directrice de la Coordination**_

Eh bien ! Chapeau, Monsieur Potter ! Comment avait-il bien pu convaincre l'austère et conservatrice Miranda Clark à déplacer le bal ? Il avait dû recourir à des moyens extrêmes…

Si cela ne venait pas de prouver à Blaise que son ami était obsédé par ce plan… Pour avoir essayé (et réussi) à changer tout cela, il fallait :

**a)** être vraiment désespéré, ou

**b)** être à fond, mais alors là, _À FOND_ dans cette mission

Pour l'instant, il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela… Et d'ailleurs, quand Blaise parlerait à Harry un peu plus tard, celui-ci resterait très vague sur ce sujet, répondant à la question « Comment as-tu fait ? » par « On va dire que… je lui ai 'rappelé' qu'elle me devait bien ça ! » et quant au pourquoi, tout le monde sait très bien la raison de cette volonté de changer la date du bal, mais Harry répondrait toutefois « Oh, parce que ça m'arrangeait bien ! ».

Il venait juste de finir sa lettre et son raisonnement intérieur quand **(une fois de plus !)** un hibou arriva. Celui-ci était majestueux, mais il semblait très pressé… Tiens, s'il ressemble ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu à son maître, je suis prêt à parier que c'est l'animal de Draco, pensa Blaise amusé.

_**Blaise,**_

_**Gros problème ici.**_

Bonjour à toi aussi ! Ça fait du bien de savoir que tu penses à comment je me porte, après tout, on ne s'est pas vus pendant un mois mais bon… Et tu as un problème, mon ami ? Bien sûr, je suis à ton écoute, mais je suis sûre que ça concerne

_**Hermione. Voilà mon problème.**_

Ah…Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Je viens de rentrer et je suis déjà en plein milieu de tout ce complot et ces embrouilles. Ô Popularité, que tu me fais souffrir ! (Oui, Blaise était une personne assez pleine d'ironie…)

**_Je t'explique._**

Parle mon ami, parle. Exprime-toi et libère ton âme d'un fardeau trop lourd (Pensée philosophique ? Non, je ne crois pas.)

**_Je suis tranquille (enfin…pas tellement tranquille, vu que je n'ai plus de café… Tu t'en rends compte ! Non, tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis incompris dans ce monde cruel) chez moi quand tout à coup je reçois une lettre, d'Hermione._**

_**Dans cette lettre elle me demande si c'est bien moi qui l'ai invitée au bal de la St Valentin, et si je suis sérieux...**_

_**Blaise, tu ne saurais pas si quelqu'un lui a envoyé la lettre qui était dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce matin ? Parce que je ne soupçonne personne, mais…**_

Bah voyons ! Maintenant, mon meilleur ami me dit que j'ai envoyé une lettre (qu'IL avait écrite LUI-MÊME) alors que je viens de poser un pied en Angleterre… Vraiment Draco, tu devrais réfléchir avant de parler (enfin…écrire).

**_Non, je ne t'accuse pas. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de te mettre sur ma liste de suspects. Bon, je vais descendre au café du coin, parce que je sens que le manque de caféine atteint mon cerveau._**

_**Draco**_

**_PS : Fais comme si je ne t'avais pas parlé de _cette_ lettre._**

Décidément, ce garçon était **très** bizarre… Enfin, c'était son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait que le supporter (il n'allait tout de même pas le livrer à son sort, Blaise n'était pas _horrible_ ! Il était très serviable, merci.)

Ne pas parler de _quelle_ lettre ? Non, Blaise ne parlerait pas de la lettre que Draco venait de lui envoyer, par contre…

Vu que sa matinée était ruinée par les lettres intempestives de ses amis, il ne trouva pas d'inconvénient à écrire une petite missive à quelqu'un…

_**Chère Pansy,**_

Mais Blaise ne put aller plus loin que la formule de salutation, il venait de recevoir une **autre** lettre :

_**Salut Blaise, **_

_**Comme tu es revenu (c'est Pansy qui me l'a rappelé), je me demandais si ça t'intéressait de venir prendre un café au Starbucks… Si la réponse est oui, rendez-vous dans dix minutes, sinon, renvoie-moi un hibou !**_

_**Ron**_

Bon, eh bien, au moins une personne avait pensé à lui (et nous parlons de Pansy, pas de Ron…). Une conversation autour d'un bon café (bien qu'il préfère le thé, en bon Anglais qu'il était…) avec Ron serait un bon moyen de se réveiller une bonne fois pour toutes car, il s'y était résigné, il ne dormirait pas jusqu'à ce soir…

Il s'empressa de s'habiller, de finir sa lettre, et sortit dans la froide matinée de février.

_Ah ! Un jour _presque_ comme tous les autres dans la vie de Blaise Zabini…_

* * *

Note de l'auteur (en mode anxieuse) :

**Alors? Y a-t-il encore quelqu'un qui lit cette histoire? Ce chapitre vous a plu ? J'espère que vous avez compris les "lettres" et que ce n'était pas trop confus... Laissez-moi des reviews ? **


	6. Pansy Parkinson

**_Dimanche 13 février – Bureaux du « Daily Prophet » (J -1)_**

* * *

Pansy Parkinson- Weasley décida de s'accorder une courte _(bien sûr !)_ pause pour mieux réfléchir _(seulement ça…)_ à ce qui la préoccupait _(eh oui ! la valeur de son travail perdait beaucoup si elle n'était pas concentrée…) _ces derniers temps.

La jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans était une journaliste en pleine montée, très en vogue chez les sorciers (et sorcières, n'allez pas croire certaines choses qui seraient fausses !). Elle était reconnue pour son talent et une carrière prometteuse l'attendait.

Pourquoi était-elle si inattentive aujourd'hui ? Eh bien, la réponse se résumait en deux mots :

_Mot n°1 :_ Draco

_Mot n°2 :_ Hermione

Conclusion : Deux mots utilisés. Une situation très difficile résumée. D'ailleurs, Pansy gardait sa parole : deux mots étaient deux mots, pas comme ce vieux prêtre qui avait débité une cinquantaine de mots (elle avait compté) alors qu'il avait promis de n'en dire que deux. Cet épisode avait profondément choqué la jeune Pansy, qui pensait jusque-là que les adultes ne mentaient jamais… et encore moins les prêtres !

…Bref, nous disions ? « Une situation très critique » :

Elle se demandait bien comment ses deux amis pouvaient être aussi aveugles. Ne la regardez pas comme ça. Elle n'était pas coupable, et puis ce n'était pas non plus vraiment sa faute…et manifestement elle n'était pas la seule à se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas directement.

(Toujours prête à tenter de se justifier à sa conscience…si quelqu'un entendait les conversations qu'elle avait avec elle-même dans son cerveau…)

…Je vous accorderai que ça la visait directement car elle aussi devait assister à ces spectacles, dont elle s'était lassée à force d'habitude.

Mais en tout cas, pour Harry, elle était moins concernée par cela car elle aussi avait preuve d'idiotie dans sa jeunesse. Oui ! Des erreurs de jeunesse.

…bon, d'accord, ses dernières années. Plus tellement sa jeunesse…

Il était vrai qu'elle devait à Mister Potter une fière chandelle : c'était (un peu) grâce à lui qu'elle n'était pas devenue folle en attendant un certain Ron Weasley, qu'elle pouvait maintenant appeler son mari.

Pourtant, aux yeux de la jeune femme, cela ne lui donnait pas le monopole directif de l'entreprise DHSV comme il l'avait nommée (Quelle preuve d'originalité d'esprit, n'est-ce pas ?). À chaque fois qu'elle pensait à ces sigles, Pansy ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel à la (très grande !) absence de créativité chez son ami Potter… Franchement, il aurait pu donner un nom plus _professionnel_ à l'opération Draco/Hermione.

Quelque chose de bien, de court, direct et concis, une sorte de slogan que l'on pourrait retenir facilement, mais qui à la fois serait difficile pour Draco et Hermione de déchiffrer. En effet, elle ne faisait confiance à aucun des deux au niveau observation (il suffisait de regarder où ils en étaient…), mais niveau intelligence, elle ne pouvait nier qu'ils étaient tous deux assez favorisés…bien qu'ils l'aient déçue… Enfin, ils avaient dû penser la même chose pour Ron et elle.

Revenons-en au nom… elle pensait à un nom comme… comme…au juste, comme quoi ?

Oui, en fin de compte, peut-être que « DHSV » n'était pas un **si **mauvais choix de nom…

Changeons de sujet. Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait beau aujourd'hui ! Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, la vie ne peut pas aller mieux…

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Oui Pansy, il fait tellement beau que rien que la pensée de sortir te donne froid. Le soleil était caché par les nuages, le ciel était gris, les oiseaux avaient tous migré, la vie…la vie…

… Tiens, elle venait de recevoir un hibou… (Merci petit rapace, tu m'as sauvée de moi-même ! Ne demandez pas, Pansy est étrange parfois, mais ce n'est pas la seule…)

_**Pansy, **_

_**Ce matin une chose d'atroce m'est arrivée. Je me suis réveillé, comme d'habitude. Je me suis douché, comme d'habitude. Je me suis habillé, comme d'habitude. Bref, ma routine habituelle du matin… Jusque-là, rien d'inhabituel. **_

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Heureusement que Draco n'était pas écrivain. Il avait un de ces styles...

**_Puis, je suis allé me préparer mon café, tu sais bien, comme tous les matins, car tout le monde sait que sans mon café, je pète les plombs et ma journée devient soudain inexplicablement (enfin si, vu que c'est dû à un manque de caféine dans mon sang) très dure pour moi, et surtout pour les autres. Tu dois t'en rappeler : si je me souviens bien, à Poudlard, j'ai deux ou trois fois eu des crises de « dé – caféine –ment »…_**

Oui, Draco. Nous te comprenons tous. Bien sûr que Pansy se rappelait de tout cela. D'ailleurs, elle remerciait Merlin tous les jours d'avoir aidé son ami à trouver un antidote à son extrême mauvaise humeur.

**_Donc, comme je disais, j'allais préparer mon premier café du matin, et là, Choc, Horreur, Désespoir ! PLUS DE CAFÉ ! Tu imagines ? PLUS DE CAFÉ._**

_**Je crois que tu ne te rends pas bien compte de cette DÉSASTREUSE situation, alors je le répéterais une dernière fois : PLUS. DE. CAFÉ.**_

Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'allons-nous faire ?

**_Oui. J'imagine bien la tête que tu dois faire maintenant. C'était atroce à ce point-là !_**

… d'accord Draco

_**Une fois le choc un peu passé (mais pas entièrement), je me suis mis en quête d'un café et j'ai fini au Starbucks du coin, qui, je me permettrais de dire, coûte la peau du , comme tous les Starbucks d'ailleurs…**_

Ah, mais c'est que ce petit rusé de Draco, il ne me parle même pas de la lettre qu'il a reçue d'Hermione. Heureusement que j'ai d'autres sources, plus fiables, moi. (Un petit merci à Blaise…et un petit rire bien sadique aussi… Pansy peut faire _peur_, oui… Comme _maintenant._)

**_Bon, alors je commande un grand cappuccino et je patiente gentiment au comptoir, quand, parce que ma journée ne pouvait pas aller mieux, je vois Hermione arriver. Tu me diras, ce n'est pas un problème, mais ces derniers temps, ça l'est. Je la croise de plus en plus souvent. Et comme par hasard, je finis à CHAQUE fois par me mettre tout seul dans une situation embarrassante. Elle s'était pris un « Gingerbread Latte » (Non, je ne faisais pas particulièrement attention à ce qu'elle avait commandé, Pansy, alors ne t'imagines pas des choses…)._**

Mais non, elle n'imaginait rien… par contre, le sourire qu'elle avait aux lèvres montrait qu'elle était très amusée.

**_Bref, le fait est que je me suis retrouvé assis en face d'elle avec un grand manque de conversation._**

_**Alors je me dis « Mais quelle chance tu as, mon vieux, de bien te taper la honte ! Tu pourrais pas tomber plus bas » et devine ce qu'il se passe juste après ?**_

**_TOUT LE GANG QUI COMMENCE À DÉBARQUER !_**

…**_enfin, Ron et Blaise, en pleine conversation (à propos de Quidditch à mon avis). Harry est arrivé précipitamment juste après. Je savais plus si je devais me sentir soulagé ou horrifié. Et puis Harry a vite fait comprendre quelque chose à Blaise qui m'a regardé puis a hoché de la tête. Bizarre… Je n'ai aucune idée concernant ce qu'il a pu lui dire, mais il a vite compris et j'ai l'impression qu'il m'a fait un clin d'œil en sortant. Par contre, Ron n'a apparemment rien capté du message que Harry essayait de lui faire passer._**

Pansy pouvait s'imaginer parfaitement la scène. Rien que d'y penser… Elle tenta de réprimer son rire. Après tout, Ron était bien son mari, mais il était vrai que parfois, il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait…

_**À la fin, Harry a dû le traîner de force hors du Starbucks. Je me demande ce qu'il avait. En passant devant nous, notre cher sauveur de l'humanité était en train de pester comme pas possible et de marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe.**_

Pauvre Harry, quand même ! Il avait sûrement peiné pour enlever toute la réserve de café de Draco (et il en avait des stocks énormes…) et voir son plan tomber à l'eau ainsi… Hehe, Pansy ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

**_Bon, voilà, ma très intéressante matinée racontée par moi-même !_**

Merci Draco…ce fut un plaisir de lire tes aventures matinales…

**_Draco _**

* * *

Note de l'auteur (en mode pressé) :

**P****as relu. Me suis dépêchée de poster. Déçue du peu de reviews reçues. (Sad face)  
**


	7. Dernière chance ?

**_Dimanche 13 février – Chemin de Traverse (J -1)_**

* * *

Harry était prêt à abandonner. Il était désespéré : **rien **n'avait marché jusque-là. Rien, mais quand il disait « rien », c'était rien de rien ! (Espérons que le lecteur ait compris…). _Toutes_ (et nous disons bien **toutes**) ses tentatives de bien faire étaient tombées à l'eau. Il y avait quand même laissé beaucoup de temps et de dévouement…

Récapitulons donc ses plans :

**1. Mention discrète et subtile du bal de la St Valentin. Remarque devant Hermione que Draco n'a pas de cavalière.**

Il va sans dire que cette première tentative avait été un échec retentissant.

**2. Falsification de signatures. Demandes aux différents chefs. Réservations dans un restaurant chic et côté.**

Là aussi, Harry avait été (pour ne pas totalement exagérer la situation) un peu déçu de la conclusion de ce dîner « en amoureux ». Après ce deuxième échec, il s'était vraiment mis cœur et âme dans ses nouveaux projets, qui avaient été de pur génie… Pour cela, il avait dû accomplir l'impossible (Mais « Impossible is nothing » : Harry se prenait maintenant pour un représentant de la marque Nike©) en commençant par

**3. Infiltration de l'appartement de Draco Malfoy.**

Pas de commentaires, mais si un jour, par un quelconque hasard, le concerné apprenait cela, Harry ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui lui arriverait…

**4. Envoi de l'invitation pour le bal.**

Comme quoi, son ami l'avait un peu aidé… Cependant, les choses s'étaient considérablement corsées par la suite.

**5. Vidage du stock de café de Draco Malfoy.**

Que le ciel lui vienne en l'aide ! Il ne savait pas où il était allé chercher cette idée-là : il y avait du café _partout_ dans la maison de son ami. Sans magie, Harry n'aurait jamais réussi à mener à bien cette entreprise. Et encore…il s'était retrouvé avec des montagnes énormes de café sur les bras _(au sens figuré…enfin, au sens propre aussi)_. Comment Draco arrivait à boire autant de café, c'était une question qu'il valait mieux laisser sans réponse… Bref, si quelqu'un était intéressé dans trois ou quatre kilogrammes de café _(par personne, car Harry comptait bien profiter des tonnes de café qu'il possédait maintenant…)_, qu'il se fasse connaître auprès d'Harry Potter !

Ce vidage accompli, Ron et Blaise étaient venus ruiner tout pour le pauvre Harry !

**6. Rendez-vous et promesses extravagantes autant que désespérées à Miranda Clark.**

Harry avait remarqué qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de mener son plan à bien pour le bal, à l'allure qu'il allait, il lui faudrait bien quelques années de plus. Ne posez pas de questions ! Non ! Harry garderait le secret de ce qu'il avait promis à Mrs Clark jusqu'à sa tombe. Rien ne le ferait céder…

**7. Rendez-vous et, une fois de plus, promesses qu'il préférerait garder secrètes au Ministre de la Magie.**

Oui, car une fois qu'il avait convaincu Miranda Clark, Harry Potter avait dû obtenir l'approbation et le feu vert du Ministre de la Magie.

**BILAN GLOBAL DE LA SITUATION ?**

**Il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Tous ses plans avaient échoué** **lamentablement.**

Or, s'il voulait que Draco et Hermione assistent au bal de la Saint-Valentin ensemble, il devait faire quelque chose de radical (enfin, d'encore plus radical que tout ce qu'il avait entrepris précédemment) le plus vite possible. Et pour l'instant, il ne voyait qu'une possibilité car il ne pouvait se résoudre à rester en arrière-plan, dans le derrière de la scène _(mauvais…très mauvais : cas de complexe « attentionnel » aigu)_ pour avoir à regarder Hermione et Draco se morfondre chacun dans son coin.

Sans compter que lui aussi se trouverait dans le premier coin qui se serait présenté à lui, déprimé _(et ce mot n'était en aucun cas employable pour le qualifier),_ très contrarié et pleurant sur son sort car il aurait perdu son pari… Oui, son pari. Personne ne devait penser qu'il avait fait tout cela pour le bien de ses amis : Harry Potter n'était pas dévoué à ce point là ! Il y avait forcément une raison (autre que sa générosité illimitée) pour laquelle il s'était enfoncé si profondément dans, c'était le cas de le dire, la merde. (Du moins, il essayait de s'en convaincre.) Et puis, imaginez-vous Harry Potter, dans son coin, pleurant sur son sort ? Ne répondez pas « oui », s'il vous plaît, ce serait vraiment méchant _(quoique sincère…)_.

Assez de tergiversations _(un beau, long mot, n'est-ce pas ?)_. La décision de M. Potter était prise. Bien que son plan ait échoué _(et royalement, d'ailleurs !)_, il ne laisserait pas deux de ses meilleurs amis vivre malheureux sans l'autre, simplement parce qu'ils étaient trop aveugles pour voir leurs sentiments réciproqués. _(Quelle belle tournure…)_ Il attendit que le couple _(tiens, le couple ? Ils étaient arrivés ensemble ?)_ fasse son apparition. Dès qu'ils furent en vue, il inspira un grand coup et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le petit groupe qui s'était formé.

_**Décidément le hasard fait bien les choses…**_

Alors qu'ils allaient entrer chacun de son côté dans le _Chaudron Baveur_, lieu où ils se donnaient rendez-vous avec leurs amis toutes les semaines pour parler et se retrouver tous ensemble, Draco et Hermione se rencontrèrent. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils pénétrèrent côte à côte dans le pub sorcier londonien.

Bien entendu, ces rendez-vous dominicaux n'étaient jamais jamais jamais_ (essai pathétique et visiblement raté de faire un rythme ternaire !)_ annulés. Sauf lorsque quelqu'un accouchait ou était à l'hôpital en état critique, lorsque c'était une question de vie ou de mort, ou encore, comme la dernière fois, lorsque Blaise avait eu un match de Quidditch très important, mais bon, nous nous éloignons _(très largement) _du sujet. _Parce qu'il y en avait un, si subtilement inséré par l'auteur qu'il était passé inaperçu… _

Retour à l'action (nous revenons de loin, très loin) :

En jetant un coup d'œil vers le comptoir, nos deux protagonistes, « juste amis » (pour l'instant tout du moins), se rendirent compte que tous étaient déjà arrivés (à la seule exception de Harry, qui avait sûrement dû s'absenter _quelque part_…pour quelque chose d'_urgent_…). En les voyant approcher ensemble, des petits sourires connaisseurs apparurent au coin des lèvres, et certains leur adressèrent des clins d'œil complices du genre de celui de Mister Potter dans l'ascenseur, ou celui de Blaise au café (…en somme, rien de très rassurant). On aurait presque dit qu'ils pensaient tous…

- Non, se dit Hermione, ils ne pensent pas vraiment que…

- Non, pensa en même temps Draco, ils ne sont pas en train de penser ça…

- Ils sont même synchronisés au niveau des pensées, sourit Ron. Par contre je me demande ce qu'ils ont réalisé au même moment…

Pourtant, malgré les pensées que les deux premiers avaient eues, chacun ressentit un léger pincement au cœur. Ils l'ignorèrent tous deux pour se regarder avec la meilleure tête abasourdie qu'ils avaient le courage de trouver.

Tout en se rapprochant, quelques exclamations arrivèrent à leurs oreilles :

- Il était temps !

- Enfin !

- Ça fait combien de temps qu'on attend ce moment ?

Et puis :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ron ! Draco et Hermione, idiot !

- Oh.

- À ta place je dirais rien parce que vous n'êtes pas un très bon exemple, vous deux.

- Ouais, bon, ça va, Ginny…

Hermione s'apprêtait à expliquer à ses amis que ce n'était qu'un malentendu, que Draco et elle n'étaient pas ensemble (bien que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangée, mais elle n'allait pas le dire…) et qu'ils arrêtent de dire des idioties à leur sujet. Elle ne put toutefois même pas en placer une, quelqu'un d'autre fut plus rapide qu'elle et la coupa dans son élan pour se justifier.

- Bon, ok, j'abandonne. Hermione, Draco, commença Harry, sous les regards surpris de tous.

Néanmoins, quelques-uns, à l'image de Ginny ou Blaise se doutaient plus ou moins de ce qui allait arriver depuis qu'ils avaient vu Harry arriver précipitamment. D'autres, comme Grégory (Goyle. Grégory Goyle) ou Ron, assistaient à la scène, quelque peu hébétés devant l'entrée en scène d'Harry, et sans idée très précise de ce qu'il adviendrait dorénavant de l'intrigue.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à vous arranger le coup, poursuivit l'Auror, mais _à chaque fois_, vous êtes parvenus à faire exactement le contraire de ce que j'avais prévu… Donc maintenant, je vais vous annoncer quelque chose qui va peut-être vous choquer, mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait d'autre solution. Je veux seulement que vous sachiez que je le fais pour votre bien et parce qu'il est de mon devoir en tant qu'ami de vous sortir de votre malheur_ (…un peu exagéré comme mot, non, Harry ?)_.

Draco essaya de protester qu'il n'était pas malheureux du tout, mais Harry l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Il inspira, puis les regarda tour à tour et leur dit :

- Je sais que ça va être dur à croire, mais… vous êtes fous amoureux l'un de l'autre.

La paire se regarda, ce coup-ci _réellement_ abasourdis.

- Voilà, c'est fait. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, ajouta Harry un peu plus bas.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers Ginny qui le prit par le bras et lui dit à l'oreille qu'il avait bien fait, et que maintenant, ce n'était qu'à eux de décider ce qu'ils allaient faire. Tout le groupe d'amis se dépêcha bien vite de s'éclipser et laisser les deux tourtereaux _(…pas encore…si ?)_ un peu de temps seul à seul, pour s'expliquer.

Pendant ce temps-là, l'information avait fait le tour du cerveau de chacun, mais ils étaient tout aussi hébétés que quelques secondes auparavant. D'ailleurs ils se regardaient toujours avec des yeux ronds, comme tout à l'heure…

_**Un petit Cupidon passa…**_

Hermione était à la limite de vouloir que la terre s'ouvre et l'engloutisse pour ne pas avoir à faire face à Draco. Où était donc passé le courage de Gryffondor lorsqu'elle en avait besoin ?

Draco, de son côté, était en train de résister à la très forte envie de s'en aller avant que…avant quoi, au fait ?

Cependant, tous deux restèrent plantés là, à se regarder, car au fond, ils savaient que c'était leur seule chance et que s'ils ne la prenaient pas tout de suite, ils risquaient de perdre à jamais l'occasion de s'avouer leurs sentiments.

_**Cupidon prit une flèche de son carquois…**_

- C'est vrai, tu sais. En tout cas pour moi, annonça Draco à Hermione, sans la regarder.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Bon, si c'est comme ça…, reprit Draco sans attendre de réponse, tout en faisant demi-tour.

_**Il s'approcha un peu plus…**_

Elle le vit s'éloigner et se rendit soudain compte de la réalité de cette situation.

- Attends !

_**Il s'apprêta à tirer…**_

Et comme Hermione ne savait toujours pas quoi dire, elle l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa avec tout ce qu'elle ressentait, de passion à amour en passant par désespoir et sentiment d'accomplissement… (Il va sans dire que Draco ne se plaignit pas de cela.)

- Pour moi aussi c'était vrai, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Draco ne put que sourire d'un énorme sourire et la serrer encore plus fort. Il l'avait, et il ne la laisserait plus jamais partir. Dans ses bras, Hermione pensait à peu près la même chose…

…_**Cupidon avait bien visé. **_

* * *

Note de l'auteur (mode festif excité) :

**Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année 2007 à tout le monde !**

**Merci d'avoir lu, je me suis dépêchée de poster ce chapitre pour Noël, donc ça me ferait super plaisir si vous me laissiez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !!**


	8. La Saint Valentin!

**_Lundi 14 février – Ministère de la Magie (Jour J)_**

* * *

La salle abondait déjà d'invités, qui s'émerveillaient devant le luxe et la beauté de ces lieux. La grande salle de réception de l'hôtel du Ritz, en plein centre de Londres, avait été réservée pour le bal de la Saint-Valentin du ministère. Il faut savoir que les sorciers, et le monde magique en général, avaient depuis longtemps accepté le fait que certaines choses, notamment dans les arts culinaire, pictural et littéraire, étaient faites aussi bien, voire mieux, par les personnes qui n'étaient pas dotées de magie.

L'hôtel n'avait pas une renommée mondiale pour rien : l'endroit respirait le faste et l'élégance. Pour l'instant, les couples parlaient et buvaient tout en admirant la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. C'était une grande pièce, qui possédait à l'une des ses extrémités un petit renfoncement, délimité par trois ou quatre colonnes, et auquel l'on accédait grâce à quelques marches. Dans ce petit renfoncement (qui ne l'était pas tellement) se trouvaient une vingtaine de tables, réservées aux invités d'honneur du ministère. La pièce se prolongeait dans une grande salle de bal, qui rappelait beaucoup la Galerie des Glaces du Palais de Versailles.

Cependant, au milieu de toutes ces belles personnes ébahies (…visiblement extrêmement heureuses d'être là), une personne en particulier n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards (pas) très discrets vers l'entrée du hall de réception. Alors que la personne en question (dont nous ne dévoilerons pas le nom) se retournait pour reprendre sa conversation avec sa femme (mais maintenant nous savons que c'était un homme…), des cris en provenance de l'entrée retentirent.

Soudain, toutes les conversations se turent : chacun regardait son voisin avec une mine horrifiée (Non, mais essayez de vous imaginer cela… C'est i-ni-ma-gi-nable ! Mais voyons, quelqu'un qui _ose_ crier dans l'un des salons privés du Ritz !). Le silence se fit. Tous retenaient leur souffle pour voir qui allait faire la une de tous les journaux du lendemain pour le scandale créé lors du bal de la Saint-Valentin. Quelques murmures naquirent, qui pouvait-ce donc bien être ? Est-ce que ces gens n'avaient donc pas de principes ? Si ce couple, car il leur semblait bien avoir entendu deux voix de sexes différents, voulaient se disputer, qu'ils aillent le faire autre part ! Remarquez que la population à l'intérieur des murs de cet hôtel devait bien avoir un certain âge, du moins ceux qui pensaient de la sorte. Le reste (les plus jeunes) se contentait de regarder la porte d'entrée avec curiosité.

Les pas se firent plus proches. Bientôt les deux personnes arriveraient. Suspense total. Inspirations collectives.

La porte s'ouvrit, et …

Ô Choc ! Ô Surprise ! Ô Désastre !

…Enfin, pas tellement…

Les discussions reprirent comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, ce n'était rien qui vaille la peine d'être signalé. C'était quelque chose qui n'avait aucune importance. _Seulement_ Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger… Franchement, ces deux-là se chamaillaient vraiment trop pour leurs équilibres psychologiques respectifs. Mais comme ils étaient devenus amis, les gens n'y accordaient plus une grande importance : ils avaient depuis longtemps arrêté d'essayer de comprendre la relation que les deux anciens ennemis avaient.

À ce propos, si aucun des deux ne savait pourquoi ils étaient amis mais ils continuaient de se disputer, comment une tierce personne aurait-elle pu intervenir ? Harry Potter avait tenté de relever le défi, et regardez où ça l'avait mené…

_Statistiques concernant le patient Harry Potter interné pour problèmes psychologiques :_

_**Stress :** multiplié par 3 depuis le début de sa Quête (avec un « q » majuscule) de mettre Draco et Hermione ensemble (Voldemort représentait une infime poussière par rapport à cela…)_

_**Troubles Obsessionnels Compulsifs :** il en avait déjà pas mal avant, alors maintenant…_

_**Cheveux arrachés :** …tout ce que nous dirons, c'est qu'il avait eu de la chance de naître avec autant de cheveux._

_**Sommeil :** en très grand manque_

_**Etat des ongles :** (critère très important de l'examen médical) ongles presque non existants._

_**Perfectionnisme :** ce mot ne pouvait lui être attribué avant, pourtant, aujourd'hui, l'obsession l'avait changé radicalement : il était un homme nouveau (pour le meilleur, et surtout pour le pire…)_

_**Bizarrerie :** elle avait atteint sa limite… et croyez-moi, ce n'était pas beau à voir !_

En parlant d'Harry Potter, le voilà qui se dirigeait vers notre couple (Etait-ce officiel ? Etait-ce vrai ? Que de questions et tellement peu de certitudes !) préféré.

Dans sa tête, l'interrogation que tous se posaient : « Pourquoi se disputaient-ils ? N'étaient-ils pas censés être ensemble à l'heure qu'il était ? ». Visage grimaçant et mine constipée, l'anxiété la plus totale dessinée sur ses beaux ( ? à vérifier…) traits, il vint à leur rencontre. Toutefois, la main levée à trois centimètres de son nez pour lui faire signe de se taire l'arrêta dans son élan effréné pour s'exprimer (assonance de « é »… Il faut vous le dire, sinon personne ne remarquerait !). Il faudrait préciser (et maintenant semble être le bon moment) que les deux « jeunes protégés » d'Harry Potter étaient en pleine discussion. Discussion qui semblait être virulente. Assez pour être qualifiée de dispute. Discussion, nous disions.

- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu es en train de dire, ou quoi, Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « ils ont des capacités restreintes » ? Je te signale que…

- Arrête de déformer mes propos ! Je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils avaient des capacités restreintes, j'ai seulement parlé des problèmes qu'ils trouvaient pour atteindre les sommets. Tu m'accuses, tu m'accuses, mais tu dois bien avouer qu'ils ne mobilisent pas leurs capacités aussi bien qu'ils le pourraient !

- Eh ! Ne retourne pas tout contre moi, c'est toi qui…

- STOP ! Fini les enfants, interrompit Harry en intervenant dans cet échange très amical. Maintenant on se calme et on arrête de gueuler comme des forcenés. Qu'est-ce qui vous avez, à crier comme ça ? Et Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que tu accuses Draco de quelque chose qu'il n'a apparemment fait ?

- Potter, tais-toi tu ne sais rien de ce qui se passe alors il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu la boucles illico.

- Euh, Draco, je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte mais j'étais en train de te défendre, là…

- Est-ce que je t'ai demandé de m'aider ? NON. Mêle-toi de tes affaires et laisse-nous.

Peu impressionné par le ton dur de son ami, Harry lui répliqua :

- Oui, d'accord. Pourtant t'avais vraiment l'air d'avoir besoin d'un coup de main, juste-là. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi vous vous disputez ?

- Une conversation, POTTER. C'est tout ce qu'on avait jusqu'à ce que tu viennes interrompre. Tu sais, quand deux personnes échangent leurs points de vues et opinions sur un sujet…

- Désolé, mais là, vous deux, ça avait (étrangement) l'air de tourner à la dispute votre petit « échange d'opinion ».

- …opinions qui divergent la plupart du temps… Harry, si tu me laissais finir mes phrases pour une fois ?

Hermione, qui était restée muette, profita de ce moment-là pour s'exprimer :

- Bon, Harry, si au lieu de venir mettre fin à notre petite discussion, tu t'étais tenu aux côtés de ta très jolie femme (qui d'ailleurs était en train de s'approcher d'eux), eh bien…

- Hermione ! Draco ! Comment ça va tous les deux ?

_Très bon timing, Ginny. Tu es vraiment douée, pensa Hermione._

Ron et Pansy arrivaient également, en compagnie de Blaise et de sa dernière conquête.

- Bon, eh bien puisque tout le monde est là, entama Hermione tout en jetant un regard vers Draco, nous allons vous annoncer la nouvelle…

- Non ! Tu es enceinte ? COMMENT as-tu pu nous cacher cela ! Et puis, cela voudrait dire que vous êtes ensemble depuis plus longtemps…non ? Hermione, tu as des explications à faire…

_Et Pansy aussi doit s'y mettre. Quelle chance !_

Toute rouge, l'accusée répondit :

- Pansy, non, je ne suis pas enceinte.

- Pas encore alors !

- Non, pour l'instant, non, pas encore… Enfin, euh… _(On vient de comprendre les implications de ce que l'on a dit, Hermione ?) _Tu vois ce que je veux dire _(non, en fait, non, mais ce n'est pas grave, continue ta tirade petite Hermione)._ Je ne suis pas enceinte. Voilà.

- Quelle nouvelle pourrais-tu nous annoncer alors ? Interrogea Ron.

Draco prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et la serra, comme pour lui donner (ou se donner à lui-même ?) du courage.

- Oh ! Je sais, intervint Blaise avec un petit sourire connaisseur, vous allez vous marier ! Ce n'est pas un peu tôt quand même, vous venez de vous rendre compte des sentiments de l'autre… Je pense que ça va un peu trop vite, là… Vous y avez pensé sérieusement avant de prendre cette décision ?

Cette fois-ci, Draco et Hermione sentirent la gêne monter en eux. Pourquoi leurs amis s'obstinaient-ils à faire des conclusions si hâtives ?

- Non, nous n'allons pas nous marier non plus.

En parlant de conclusions trop hâtives...Harry qui se sentait obligé de faire une remarque tragique et d'être mélodramatique, s'écria:

- Vous allez mourir ? Non, quand même ! Je n'ai pas travaillé autant pour que vous mouriez maintenant ! Vous êtes trop jeunes pour mourir !

- Non, personne ne va mourir pour l'instant. Mais si vous vous TAISIEZ UNE SECONDE, HERMIONE ET MOI POURRIONS VOUS DIRE QUE NOUS SOMMES ENSEMBLE !

Avec cela, sa voix s'était élevée de plus en plus, et toute la salle avait profité de cette déclaration des plus (in)attendues. Le silence se fit. Chaque invité essayait de digérer l'information ô combien étonnante de Draco Malfoy…

Ô deuxième Choc ! Ô quelle Surprise ! Ô Bonheur inattendu !

…Tout le monde reprit sa conversation avec beaucoup plus d'entrain. Ils allaient _enfin_ pouvoir profiter d'une Paix dans les départements respectifs des deux jeunes gens ! Ils allaient _enfin_ vivre une vie tranquille, sachant que ces deux-là n'étaient plus des cas aussi désespérés, voués à l'errance éternelle ! Quel doux réconfort !

- Oh. Que ça. Vous auriez pu éviter tout ce suspense alors, on aurait eu moins peur…

Devant le manque total de réaction de leurs amis, Draco et Hermione décidèrent d'aller trouver une table où s'asseoir. Et parler tranquillement des effets néfastes de la Saint-Valentin sur la société en général…

Après s'être excusé auprès d'une de ses invitées, le ministre de la magie, Augustus Johnson, se dirigea vers le restant du groupe. Il avait observé toutes ces scènes et échanges « amicaux » d'un œil attentif et amusé :

- Bonsoir, monsieur Potter, je crois que nous vous devons beaucoup au jour d'aujourd'hui (quelle belle expression, n'est-il pas ?). Vous nous avez sauvé d'un grand péril : la perte de l'un de nos meilleurs Aurors (bien sûr, surtout qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ces jours-ci) et de l'une de nos meilleures représentantes (oui, maintenant que les relations étaient toutes parfaitement réglées et qu'elle n'avait que la paperasse à finir) ! Pour cela, nous vous sommes tous immensément reconnaissants !

Finissant ainsi sa tirade, Augustus Johnson tendit à Harry une petite médaille, toute de rose peinte et de cœurs recouverte.

_« Bonne Saint-Valentin ! »_

Il va sans dire que tous nos amis passèrent le reste de leur soirée en couple, comme le font tous les couples le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

Correction.

Tous, _sauf_ Hermione et Draco, qui eux, discutèrent jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit de sujets très intéressants comme la couleur rose et ce qu'elle représentait, l'hypocrisie de la Saint-Valentin, la ruse des marchands de roses et de chocolats et leur amour réciproque, entre autres,

…pour ce magnifique jour de l'année !

* * *

Note de l'auteur (mode égocentrique hypocrite) :

_**Moi qui suis si seule et si abandonnée, s'il vous plaît, laissez moi des reviews pour me donner le courage de survivre au 14 février (en célibataire), et la force d'écrire les derniers chapitres de cette fic!**_

**Moi (avec un grand "m")**


	9. La fin d'une belle aventure

**De :** Harry Potter

**À :** Participants concours DMHG

**Date : **Vendredi 25 février

**Objet :** La fin d'une belle aventure

* * *

Chers collègues du Ministère,

Comme vous le savez certainement déjà, cet email marque le dénouement d'une relativement longue aventure. C'est donc la fin de très nombreuses spéculations de la part de beaucoup d'entre vous.

Je n'ai jamais été une personne très éloquente, je suis sûr que vous vous en êtes tous rendu compte, donc je vais abréger au maximum.

Mes amis, c'est officiel !

Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger, au terme de longues années de contestations et de mutisme quant à l'acceptation de leurs véritables sentiments l'un pour l'autre, sont (enfin) ensemble !

Veuillez garder cette information quelque peu confidentielle (je tiens à ma vie, merci, et je ne crois pas que Draco apprécierait beaucoup mon indiscrétion…) pour vous, mais… J'ai la joie de vous annoncer que le mariage aura lieu dans peu de temps, peut-être même pourrez-vous gagner des places ?

Mon côté de businessman obsédé par les gains revient, je vais par conséquent laisser ma petite synthèse (qui est par ailleurs une envolée lyrique, n'est-ce pas ?) là et peut-être la continuerais-je une autre fois. Car évidemment, maintenant que nous savons que les deux personnes les plus têtues qui soient ont trouvé leur âme sœur (je suis tellement fleur bleue, les larmes me viennent), nous pouvons reposer en paix, et nous avons par conséquent tout le temps du monde…

Le moment que tout le monde attendait avec tant d'impatience est arrivé. Les résultats des paris et la remise des prix qui vous sont dus…

>> L'heureux gagnant de notre cagnotte spéciale, qui s'élève à _8 562 Gallions_ est **Rufus McAllister** (Département des Accidents Magiques). Bravo à lui ! Il a en effet été le seul à parier sur le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

>> Bravo également à tous ceux qui avaient parié (et par la même, généreusement fait des donations au dévoué organisateur) sur notre quarté plus ! Il s'agissait de répondre à quatre questions qui étaient, je le rappelle les suivantes :

**1)** Comment ?

**2)** Quand ?

**3)** Iront-ils au bal ensemble ?

**4)** Si oui, y aurait-il des changements radicaux de personnalité (par exemple, une disparition des cris) ?

Les bonnes réponses étaient, bien évidemment :

**1)** Grâce à Harry Potter. 3

**2)** Le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

**3) **Oui.

**4)** NON !

Vous êtes trop nombreux à avoir répondu correctement à deux questions ou plus pour que je vous énumère, mais si vous vous reconnaissez, veuillez venir me voir afin de récupérer votre prix :

_Harry Potter, Bureau des Aurors, Département de la Défense Magique, 6e étage._

Et avec discrétion, je vous prie, ma femme n'est toujours pas au courant, et je souhaite qu'elle le reste encore un peu plus longtemps…

Bravo encore ! J'organiserai une petite fête amicale à laquelle vous serez tous invités pour fêter l'heureux événement (et surtout, nous aurons une excuse pour aller au pub) !

Cordialement,

_Harry Potter_

* * *

**! POUR DES PHOTOS EXCLUSIVES !**

**Contacter Harry Potter, Bureau des Aurors.**

**! POUR DES PHOTOS EXCLUSIVES !**

* * *

**(Publicité)**_ Gagnez de l'argent (et bien plus) en pariant sur le nouveau couple phare du Ministère de la Magie en répondant à une question. Hermione Granger prendra-t-elle le nom de son compagnon ou décidera-t-elle de conserver son nom de jeune fille ? Peut-être une association des deux ? Granger-Malfoy, ça fait très classe !_

* * *

Note de l'auteur (mode crise d'identité + coupable n°2)

Bon, j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu. Je suis en pleine période de doute sur l'écriture et tout et tout... Il ne faut pas trop chercher, je suis bizarre. Sinon, je sais que c'est court, mais c'est un chapitre de transition. Mes lecteurs (enfin, ceux qui restent, doit pas y en avoir beaucoup... ), nous arrivons à la fin de cette histoire ! Encore un chapitre ou deux... et mon but est d'atteindre les 100 reviews. Ne soyez pas radins, ça vous coûte 30 secondes, et moi, ça m'encourage énormément! Comme d'habitude, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre presqu'un an... mais vous devez en avoir marre de m'entendre m'excuser alors j'arrête.

Merci d'avoir lu !


	10. Ginny Weasley

_**Quelques semaines plus tard – Bureaux des Aurors **_

* * *

Ginny Potter, femme de l'illustre Harry Potter, s'assit, sous le choc (enfin, peut-être pas, mais ça sonne bien). Les émotions tout à coup la remplirent de part entière (si cela pouvait s'appeler une phrase). Les sentiments et les pensées affluaient de tous côtés dans son pauvre cerveau.

Comment avait-il osé, ce petit… Ugh ! Et en plus c'était son **mari**. Oh ! Le comble de la mortification. Il ne lui avait rien dit. À elle. Elle qui avait dû le supporter durant toute sa crise bizarroïde de la vingt-cinq-aine (il avait développé une nouvelle maladie regroupant les pires symptômes possibles et imaginables).

Manifestement énervée (euh…furax !), elle se leva d'un bond. Non, que lui importaient les regards curieux et surtout très énervés de ses collègues (qui avaient, Aurors qu'ils étaient, tous brandi leur baguette par pur réflexe paranoïaque). Tant pis pour eux, elle leur expliquerait plus tard, ou mieux encore, ils le savaient déjà. En pensent à cela, sa colère s'intensifia de plus belle.

- C'est bon, vos affaires familiales, vous pouvez vous les garder, Mrs Potter. Il n'est pas nécessaire de faire part au bureau entier de vos problèmes, viendrait plus tard dans la journée la réprimande d'Andrew Johnson (Un nom plus banal, tu meurs. Une personne plus excentrique, pareil : tu meurs. Résultat, tu meurs de toutes manières. Haha, quel humour de notre part !), l'Auror en chef -si l'on pouvait dire cela.

Mais l'Auror enragée n'allait pas arrêter là sa crise anti-Harry-ienne (aussi connu sous l'appellation plus courante de « mari »), elle prit de la poudre de cheminette et fit sa sortie dramatique en criant « Bureau d'Harry Potter ! ».

Et le silence fut.

_**Un peu plus loin, deux minutes après.**_

Harry Potter, l_'illustre_ Harry Potter dont nous parlions tout à l'heure, se retourna, effrayé (qui l'eût cru ?). Pourtant, il y avait de quoi ! Sa femme venait d'arriver. Sa femme ? La douce, gentille, belle et attentionnée Ginny Weasley-maintenant-par-mariage-Potter ? Oui, la même à un détail près, elle était énervée (très énervée, très très très énervée, même).

- …Cet idiot d'Alan Ridgemond, avec ses problèmes de cheminée… N'importe quoi. Je m'en fiche de ses problèmes, son boulot c'est de veiller à leur bon fonctionnement. Ah, je me plaindrai, était-elle en train de marmonner dans sa barbe (qui était inexistante bien entendu, c'est une expression ! Voyez comme nous veillons à la bonne compréhension du texte par les lecteurs passionnés.)

- Ginny ?

- Ah, Harry, tu es là ! Tu ne devineras jamais à qui je viens de parler, entama-t-elle, toute fureur précédente disparue. Alan Ridgemond ! s'exclama-t-elle (apparemment la fureur n'avait pas disparu complètement…). Oui, Alan Ridgemond, et tu sais quoi, mon cher petit mari ? Je suis quasiment certaine que lui aussi faisait partie du pari que tu avais fait avec (à peine) TOUT le Ministère, toi qui t'y connais en paris, tu devrais comprendre de quoi je parle, non ?

- Si c'est pour me parler de ça, Ginny, ce n'est pas la peine…

- Ce n'est pas la peine ? Ce n'est pas la peine ! « Ce n'est pas la peine », qu'il me dit… Je suis ta femme, Draco et Hermione sont aussi mes meilleurs amis, et pendant que tu jouais les entremetteurs, moi aussi j'ai « souffert », comme tu dirais vu que tu adores tout dramatiser, je te signale, mon cher ! Alors, je suis désolée, mais je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de cette petite entreprise que tu as montée… Le pire, c'est que je l'ai appris par le biais de _Sorcière Hebdo _! Tu te rends compte ? Comment as-tu pu t'abaisser à un tel niveau ?? Et à la rubrique « coups de cœur », qui plus est ! Je ne vais plus pouvoir sortir sans être la risée du monde sorcier… Non, mais tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu as ruiné ta réputation, et la mienne en même temps !

Pendant qu'elle lui criait dessus, Ginny lui avait agité l'exemplaire du magazine en question sous le nez avec une telle fureur qu'Harry Potter avait pris peur, et lui avait arraché des mains, pour éviter de se faire attaquer avec cette arme potentielle. Il ouvrit la dernière édition de _Sorcière Hebdo_ et fut surpris d'y voir à la page 6, réservée à la rubrique « Coups de cœur », une grande photo couleur de Draco Malfoy et d'Hermione Granger, accompagnée du grand titre « Le couple le plus (in)attendu de l'année ! », suivi d'un sous-titre pour le moins direct : « Interview avec Harry Potter depuis les coulisses du drame ». Comme sa femme avait brusquement décidé de partir, sûrement pour ne pas commettre de meurtre (sans oublier de claquer bruyamment la porte derrière elle), Harry décida de lire cette interview qui promettait d'être très intéressante. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la porte afin de vérifier si quelqu'un passait. Personne. Parfait, il allait pouvoir lire cet article en toute tranquillité. Il ne pouvait pas risquer d'être vu en train de lire Sorcière Hebdo, et encore moins une interview qu'il avait donnée lui-même, ç'aurait été un peu étrange, et sa réputation auprès de ses collègues aurait pu en souffrir. La pensée qu'il aurait pu ne pas la donner en première place ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit, mais c'était Harry Potter, après tout, que voulez-vous ?

**COUP DE CŒUR DU MOIS :****Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger, le couple le plus (in)attendu de l'année !**

_**Mon interview d'Harry Potter**__, par Jennifer Garnett_

_Harry Potter a toujours été, pour moi, comme pour beaucoup d'autres gens de ma génération, une idole, un modèle, une inspiration. C'est une icône, une personnalité des plus importantes du monde sorcier, c'est un Héros ! Bien entendu, lorsque j'ai appris que l'immense honneur de l'interviewer me revenait à moi, simple journaliste pour Sorcière Hebdo de mon état, j'étais aux anges, mais cela ne doit pas vous surprendre._

_Eh bien, les filles, il faut dire que notre Sauveur est à la hauteur de sa réputation. En ce jour de printemps, j'ai pu lui poser quelques questions à propos de l'affaire qui nous obsède depuis quelques semaines, oui, vous l'avez tous deviné, il s'agit de la formation du couple Draco Malfoy– Hermione Granger, et comme à sa parfaite image Potterienne, il m'a répondu avec tout le charme et l'humour auxquels il nous avait habitué. Voici notre conversation :_

_Moi : Bonjour, Harry Potter, comment allez-vous, notamment depuis l'officialisation du couple Draco Malfoy – Hermione Granger ?_

_Harry Potter : (avec un sourire charmeur) Eh bien, je vais très bien, merci, mais il est vrai que je dors mieux maintenant que je sais que je n'ai plus à me soucier du bonheur et du futur de mes deux meilleurs amis._

_Moi : Oui, à ce propos, ils vous doivent beaucoup sur ce point, non ?_

_Harry Potter : Effectivement, mais je préfère ne pas trop en dévoiler sur le sujet, de peur de représailles…_

_Moi : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, tout notre entretien restera confidentiel dans la communauté des lectrices (et quelques lecteurs) de Sorcière Hebdo. Alors, comme ça, c'est à vous, Harry Potter, que l'on doit la réussite de ce magnifique couple Granger-Malfoy ?_

_Harry Potter : Bon, puisque vous y tenez… En effet, je pense ne pas me tromper en vous annonçant que ce fut un long et rude combat contre mon honneur personnel, puis contre le tempérament borné de mes amis face à leur destin, mais que finalement, tous mes efforts pour accélérer le cours des choses ont porté leur fruit. Je préfère donc me voir comme un assistant du Destin, que comme un entremetteur quelconque. Tôt ou tard, ce serait arrivé, je vous ai juste sauvé quelques années de plus de spéculations. C'est uniquement pour cela que je veux être reconnu._

_Moi : Quelle humilité ! Mais comment avez-vous fait, alors ? Quelles ont été les actions que vous avez entreprises pour mener votre projet à bien ? Nous sommes tous très curieux de l'apprendre, car après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un événement de cette magnitude arrive !_

_Harry Potter : Ah, je comprends que je doive laisser l'avant de la scène à Draco et Hermione, mais vous auriez pu le faire de manière moins, disons violente, pour mon pauvre ego…_

_Moi : Désolée, vraiment ! C'est juste que, vous comprenez, on nous demande des scoops sur l'affaire Granger/Malfoy, alors je ne peux pas non plus me permettre de vous laisser partir en roue libre car toutes vos interventions (pertinentes, certes) seraient coupées de toutes manières…_

_Harry Potter : Ce n'est rien, je m'en remettrai ! Il faudra bien que je trouve quelque chose de plus intéressant, par exemple, un heureux événement avec ma femme, pour revenir à mes premiers rôles et au tout devant de la scène ! Mais chut ! Vous voulez tout savoir sur ma mission top secrète pour caser mes deux amis, eh bien vous allez être servis… Tout d'abord, …_

Harry arrêta de lire à ça. Le reste n'était que détails insignifiants sur comment il avait passé trois heures littéralement à vider les réserves de café de Draco, comment il avait échoué sur tous ses plans, et qu'à la fin, alors qu'il ne lui restait plus aucun espoir, il avait persévéré et son ultime action avait été l'apogée de sa mission : l'aveu des sentiments (même si techniquement, c'était lui qui avait avoué les sentiments de chacun à l'autre et non pas eux seuls de manière spontanée). Bref, des détails très peu importants qui n'auraient fait qu'ennuyer le lecteur.

… surtout lorsqu'il y avait mention des paris qu'il avait proposés à ses collègues ministériels…

Vraiment, rien de la plus grande importance. Encore moins pour que sa femme lui jette sa fameuse colère noire… (Mais non, ce n'était rien du tout).

Durant le reste de la journée, Harry s'efforça donc de s'appliquer à faire ce qu'il faisait d'habitude dans son grand bureau rempli de trophées et de paperasse, c'est-à-dire rien, ou presque, mais ceci n'est qu'une hypothèse que nous pourrions émettre. Cependant, devant la baisse du crime, et par conséquent la diminution des demandes de commandos d'élites (lire, les Aurors…), comme ils aimaient se faire appeler, eh bien, ces commandos d'élites se trouvaient plus ou moins au chômage.

Bref ce cher et remarquable héros qu'était Harry Potter préférait ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet. De toutes manières, la sociologie et l'économie, autrement regroupées et connues sous le nom de sciences économiques et sociales (l'ajout de « sciences » donnait un aspect bien plus …scientifique ? De plus, cela permettait de faire disparaître une racine grecque de plus…ah ces racines grecques !) , nous disions donc, la sociologie et l'économie n'étaient pas les domaines forts de M. Potter, il faut l'avouer. Soyons logiques, d'ailleurs, car s'il avait été un sociologue ou un économiste imminent, eh bien, cela se saurait, et il n'aurait pas poursuivi sa carrière actuelle.

Carrière qui arrivait d'autant plus à un point où l'on se demandait si elle le resterait encore longtemps…

Cercle vicieux.

Arrête de réfléchir, Harry, ça ne peut que te perturber qu'encore plus.

Rappelle-toi de ce que le psy t'a dit la dernière fois…

Calme.

Silence.

Zen.

_**Quelques heures de travail **_**(évidemment) **_**plus tard... **_

- Chérie, je suis arrivé ! annonça-t-il alors qu'il achevait d'accomplir cette action qu'est l'arrivée chez soi, le soir, après une longue journée de dur labeur (toutes ces indications aident à une meilleure compréhension de la position du personnage, et le situent par la même dans un cadre réaliste…elles étaient par conséquent indispensables à Harry)

- Génial, lui répondit l'intéressée avec, aurait-ce été une pointe d'ironie qu'il avait décelée dans ce propos ?

- Comment ça va, alors ? Tu t'es calmée depuis tout à l'heure ?

À la vue des éclairs que les yeux de sa femme lançaient (malheureusement pour lui) dans sa direction, l'illustre Harry Potter se rendit compte qu'il avait commis une _grave_ erreur.

- Je veux dire, tu sais, tu n'étais pas toi-même, je te le concède, Gin. Tout est oublié.

Devant le regard toujours aussi foudroyant de sa femme, Harry comprit qu'il aurait mieux valu pour lui de se taire après sa première remarque, mais le pauvre, dans son élan, ne pouvait plus s'arrêter :

- Les circonstances, et puis, tes hormones, je sais pas ce que tu as…

Et à ce moment-là, il prit tout à fait conscience de la gravité des faits, de ses actions et de ses paroles _(qui étaient techniquement des actions)_, et prit en une fraction de seconde une décision cruciale :

- Je vais me taire maintenant.

- Ouais, t'aurais peut-être dû réfléchir et te taire dès le début _(ce qui techniquement revenait à ne pas parler, et non pas se taire car se fût-il tu il n'aurait eu nul besoin de se taire... __arrête de réfléchir Harry, ça va te rendre fou, et surtout pas un mot de tes réflexions bizarroïdes à Ginny)_

Sorti de ses pensées, le mari effrayé (Harry Potter, effrayé ? Jamais. Sauf en présence de la Mort, Ginny et Voldemort. Très flatteur pour sa femme, n'est-ce pas, de la ranger aux côtés de ces notions/individus/choses) réalisa que sa chère moitié continuait son discours sans prêter attention aux réflexions intérieures qu'il entreprenait. Deuxième sage décision de la soirée : l'écouter.

- …je pense que ce n'est pas ma place de décider ce qu'il adviendra de toi, Harry. Et donc, tu as de la chance, enfin pas vraiment quand tu verras ce qui t'attend, mais bon, ce n'est pas le sujet, tu as de la chance, je disais, parce que je ne vais rien dire sur toute cette histoire de paris avec les autres employés du ministère…je crois que tu vas assez souffrir ce soir, donc viens dîner, et dépêche-toi parce que sinon tu n'auras pas le temps de reprendre des forces avant ta surprise…

Le sourire machiavélique et la lueur démoniaque qui étaient apparus chez Ginny ne rassuraient en rien la pauvre victime de cette péripétie. Il se hâta d'obtempérer à la demande de sa femme et s'attaqua au dîner. En même temps, il se préparait au pire…et juste au moment où il en était à sa trente-cinquième hypothèse qui le voyait faire face à un supplice atroce (ne pas manger pendant une journée entière alors qu'il était dans une salle remplie des mets les plus succulents), on sonna à la porte.

- Va ouvrir, chéri, c'est pour toi, déclara Ginny avec ce même sourire démoniaque et cette même lueur machiavélique –ou était-ce l'inverse ? Bref, peu importait car cela voulait dire la même chose, et cela voulait dire que le futur de Harry Potter ne devait pas être très heureux (pas que sa femme veuille son malheur, ou si ? Devant les circonstances présentes, il hésitait très fort).

Lentement, très lentement, il s'avança vers la porte.

Ses mains étaient moites.

Il commença à trembler.

Ses jambes ne le supportaient plus très bien.

Puis soudain, une voix :

- Potter !

Il se figea d'effroi, les yeux écarquillés.

_Non._

Une autre voix, plus grave que la première :

- Harry, ouvre cette porte tout de suite.

- On ne te veut pas de mal, ajouta la voix de la femme qui avait parlé en premier.

Mauvais signe. _Très_ mauvais signe.

Il jeta un regard empli de terreur à sa femme, qui se régalait de cette scène depuis l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, les bras croisés, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

C'est ma fin. Je vais mourir, se dit-il.

Les deux visiteurs s'impatientaient. Ginny accéléra donc les événements en poussant son mari jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit en grand, puis retourna à son poste d'observation.

- Je suis trop jeune pour mourir, s'écria-t-il, comme possédé, avant que ses deux interlocuteurs n'aient le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Ce qui provoqua un énorme éclat de rire chez eux.

- Mais Harry, on ne te veut pas de mal…

- Pour l'instant, Potter, pour l'instant.

Quand il disait que c'était mauvais signe… Chacun n'employait respectivement son prénom ou son nom que quand ils avaient réellement quelque chose à lui reprocher. Mais que pouvaient-ils bien lui reprocher, à lui, faiseur de bien de l'humanité ?

- Bon, Ginny, déclara Hermione Granger -car c'était bien elle- on te l'emprunte pour quelques heures, d'accord ?

Et Draco Malfoy, car c'était bien évidemment lui aussi, s'adressant à sa prochaine victime, ajouta :

- Parce qu'il faut qu'on parle, n'est-ce pas _Harry_ ?

Pas bon, ça. Pas bon **du tout**.

Et Ginny, la traîtresse ! ne fit qu'approuver d'un signe de tête. Elle lui adressa même un grand sourire et un geste de la main, puis, fermant la porte après l'avoir poussé dehors, dans les mains de ses ravisseurs, lui cria :

- Bien sûr, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Bonne soirée, Harry ! Amuse-toi !

Ainsi eut lieu _l'enlèvement à main armée de Harry Potter_, événement qui resta gravé dans son esprit pendant très longtemps, mais ne soyons pas morbides et passons tous les détails sanglants des actions qui s'ensuivirent. Cependant, que le lecteur attentif ne se désespère pas, il lui suffit juste de savoir que le vrai héros de cette histoire (à savoir le seul et unique Harry Potter) sortit indemne physiquement de cette épopée. Nous déplorons ne rien pouvoir assurer au sujet de son état mental, car tout le monde sait qu'il était déjà très fragile.

* * *

Note de l'auteur (mode pathétique n°2) :** Version révisée** **- 27 mars 2008 **(J'ai coupé la fin, qui était trop lourde, à mon sens)

Merci à tous d'avoir lu. Merci pour les reviews. Merci !

Voilà, c'est la fin de l'histoire, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que ce n'était pas _trop_ mal écrit. L'épilogue dans pas longtemps, tout dépend de vous...

Je vous rappelle qu'on est presque aux 100 reviews qui me faisaient rêver... ;) Faites votre B.A. de la journée, et cliquez sur le petit bouton "Go" à côté de "Review" pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!


End file.
